


A Simple Life in The Fishermen Village

by brsfic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Small Town, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Discovering Bisexuality, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisherman Sokka, Gay Sex, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Infidelity, Jock Sokka, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nerd Zuko, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seduction, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sokka Has a Big Dick, Straight Sokka, Straight to bisexual, Student Zuko, Uncircumcised Penis, Zuko is a Pervert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brsfic/pseuds/brsfic
Summary: He falls in love with the fisherman his wife left behind.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers and Zukka-enthusiasts! Billy here! Welcome to yet another fanfiction from yours truly. First of all, if you're here because you're new to the Avatar Fandom, Welcome and Congratulations! You've finally finished the masterpiece that is Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show deserves it's number one spot on Netflix US! 
> 
> This work features Sokka/Zuko (Zukka) as the main-pairing, but there will be additional minor pairing(s) as the story progresses. This will be longer than my previous published works because there will be plot (hopefully) instead of just sexy parts (who am I kidding?) Tags are going to be added accordingly as the story progresses and be sure to check it each time you read a new chapter, just in case you can be triggered by certain action depicted in this work. 
> 
> Updates will be every other day. Yes, I know we all need more Zukka. 
> 
> The characters are owned by Nickelodeon, but the storyline is an original work of mine. Do not post this work outside of Archive of Our Own. Recommending this work to others is encouraged. 

For almost four months, Zuko had developed a new habit late in the afternoon: sitting at the wooden bench in front of the teashop’s porch, _reading_. The content varied from calligraphy, history, science, to even politics. Most of them borrowed from Master Piandao, a wealthy generous man who’d established a facility akin to school in their small town. The kind Master had lent him parchments, scrolls, even something as rare as books. For a young man living in a place as remote as Hira'a, which is far removed from the hustle and bustle of the Fire Nation, it was _everything_.

He’d been studying under Master Piandao for almost six years since he was just a 12 year old. Most of the boys his age do after the man had established the school. And this year was going to be his final year learning from the school. There’s a test coming up in a small university five towns away and Master Piandao had encouraged his students to partake in the said test, promising to fund the tuition fee for three of his best students. Zuko’s confident he can get the scholarship, Master Piandao himself had told him that he’s one of his best students. But that didn’t mean he’s going to slack off. He needed the scholarship more than anyone.

He’s lucky that his uncle, despite having difficulties to make their ends meet, forced him to focus on his study and required just a little help running the small tea shop after school. If he wants to better their life, he needs to get into the university. He’d heard plenty of benefits from graduating from a university. He can get a better job in the city, or at least in a bigger town. Not that Zuko hates his simple village life. On the contrary, it had been Zuko’s dream to follow in Master Piandao’s footsteps to help better their village. Maybe if Agni is on his side, he would luck out and pass the civil exam and become a civil servant or even be appointed as the town’s magistrate. _A boy can dream, right?_ So on a slow afternoon when there weren't any customers in the shop, Zuko let his uncle tend to the shop, while he opened his precious book.

But no matter how much he repeated the sentences in his head, none of it registered. Ten minutes passed and Zuko had yet to move on from the same page. It's not that he's not interested in the subject, after all, he'd read this chapter twice, once yesterday and once this morning in school. He looked up to the sky that'd turned a darker shade of orange. He turned his gaze to the dirt road to his right. It could be anytime then. When he didn’t find what he was looking for, Zuko turned back to the book in his hand.

Yes, he was waiting for someone. A man his age who had been walking past the front of his teashop for the past week at dusk. It should be the hours the fishermen go to the dock to sail in search of fish. But since it was approaching harvest season, most villagers, some of which were fishermen, chose to tend their rice paddies rather than going to the sea. A change of schedule that successfully distracted Zuko from his studies. The one he's waiting for was one of the fishermen.

"Hey, bookworm! You gotta ease up on the books a lil’ bit, buddy," came a familiar voice startling him.

Zuko looked up immediately. In front of him stood a tall young brown-skinned man. His large frame blocked the sunlight, but the smile on his tired face was more than enough to replace the light. The sweat covering him made his tanned skin glitter in the dim light of the twilight. He hoped this person didn't notice his blushing cheeks. He needed to say something so that he didn’t look dazed, but the contours of the man's arm muscles made it hard to think.

"Sokka," he said shyly instead.

Even though he looked tired, the fisherman always greeted Zuko with a warm smile. He always took his time to ask how Zuko's doing in school or what he was reading. To others, it would only seem like a courtesy, but Zuko liked their small talk. Sokka always sounds sincere and genuinely curious. And anyone would be charmed by his deep voice and his perfect smile.

Sokka lived right next to Zuko's double stall house. Even though he was the same age as Zuko, who was 18 years old at the time, Sokka had already married. They had no children despite being married for 3 years. Yes, in a small village like Hira’a, marriage at a young age is common, even encouraged. At that time, Sokka lived alone. A little over a year prior, his wife had left the village to work as a housemaid at the Capital. According to the gossip heard by his uncle in his teashop, Sokka never agreed to his wife's departure. That’s why, although his wife's income was quite a lot, Sokka never used the money she sent. A form of protest. Instead, he gave the money to his mother-in-law who was more than happy to use it to build their house in a neighboring village.

Oftentimes Zuko stole glances from his neighbor. As of late, the fisherman looked depressed. It’s only natural, Zuko thought. Unlike him who still had an uncle, Sokka was all by himself. He was an immigrant; his whole family lives in the South Pole. Of course, being a port village The Water Tribesmen from both the North Pole and South Pole visit from time to time for the trade, and Sokka does return to his hometown once a year. But most of the time he’d spent alone. To support his household, Sokka worked as a fisherman. He also worked his rice paddy field and helped raise Master Piandao's cattle. All the villagers knew how diligent and keen he was at work.

Sometimes, okay most of the time, his uncle would pity him and set aside some of his cooking for the young man, as a form of gratitude for the fish and produce that he generously gave to Zuko and his uncle. That's what made Zuko admire the fisherman. The selflessness, and his kindness. And over time, admiration turned into a crush. And during his afternoon reading session, an even newer habit had formed: _waiting for Sokka_.

“What are you carrying?” Zuko asked when he noticed the basket the other man’s holding.

"Oh, these? These are vegetables from the fields. I harvested them this morning. I sold a cart full of cabbages on the market, but there are still some remaining. So I thought I'll bring them to you and Iroh." Sokka, who wore his sleeveless tunic, as usual, held the cabbage so high Zuko could see the newly grown hair on his shaved armpit. Zuko gulped at the sight.

"Sokka, you didn’t have to…,” a familiar voice said. "Goodness, so sorry for the trouble it causes you. I haven't even cooked all the potatoes you gave me yesterday. Nephew, get it from the kitchen! I've put some on a plate for Sokka," his uncle instructed, exiting the teashop from behind the curtain that served as doorways after hearing Sokka’s voice.

"It's nothing, really. Besides, I have no idea how to cook cabbages other than boiling them. And you know how I don't really eat bland vegetables that well," Sokka said with a wide grin as he handed the basket to Zuko who couldn’t bring his face up to look at his neighbor.

"Then tomorrow I can make a stir-fry dish for you," Iroh offered.

"Thank La for that..." Sokka replied, raising both his arms in a worship manner.

Zuko then went to the kitchen to move the vegetables from Sokka's basket to their own. There were some eggs and a few fire chilies as well and Zuko placed them in a container. He then took a plate of boiled potatoes with a bit of sweet and spicy chili sauce that looked appetizing. It's still steaming hot and emitting fragrant scent. Sokka looked happy to receive the plate from Zuko's hands.

“Oh, this smells heavenly!” Sokka said, inhaling the aroma.

Iroh laughed. “Make sure to dip some into the sauce. My nephew says you can’t handle spicy food, so he made it less spicy just for you.”

Sokka turned to Zuko. “I didn’t know you could cook!” He sounded genuinely impressed, and Zuko felt himself blush on the sudden attention.

“I just watched Uncle make it and try it. It’s not as spicy as his, but I don’t know if you can tolerate it,” Zuko said, handing the empty basket to Sokka before he forgot to.

“Well, if it’s too spicy then it’ll definitely help keep me awake tonight! That way I can repair my tools and make some fresh baits!” Sokka replied.

“You don’t make it at the dock with other fishermen?” Zuko asked because fishermen usually set up bait and fix their tools together.

Sokka suddenly fell silent. The realization came to Zuko a little too late. Since his wife left him, Sokka had become more introverted and didn’t socialize much with other villagers. He said he could not stand being teased by other villagers about his wife who was working in the Capital. There was that one time he almost fought with another fisherman who kept teasing him when they went out sailing. Since that incident, Sokka had preferred to stay at home if he wasn’t working.

“I’ll just stay at home. How about you? Planning anything interesting tonight? Or are you just going to study?” Sokka teased.

“Um… well, I… uh don’t have anything interesting,” Zuko said.

“Sokka, would you be so kind as to teach him how to make baits and fishnets? He’s spent too much time reading scrolls and books, he barely knows anything about fishing. I can’t really teach him since I have no idea how to fish either. My nephew can really use a little help so he can fish. That way, we wouldn’t need to rely on you so much, and maybe he can make friends other than you,” Iroh asked,

Zuko groaned. “Uncle, I have friends.”

“Acquaintances, to be accurate. If you have friends, you won’t be holed up in your room reading books all day. Studying is important, but so is social skills. Sokka can teach you a thing or two,” Iroh said.

That’s not entirely correct, though. He had other friends. His friends from school. But they lived far from their little teashop, so Zuko couldn’t hang around them that often.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind teaching him a few tricks. It’ll be nice to see him not reading books for ones,” Sokka grinned widely. “Wanna help me out tonight?” He offered.

It wasn't learning to make some bait that made Zuko absurdly happy, but the opportunity to be close to Sokka all night. That's what made his feelings well up.

“I don’t want to bother you,” Zuko tried to hide his excitement.

“Of course you won’t bother me! I’m glad to have some company for the night!” Sokka said.

“Well, then. I guess I’ll come over after we close up shop,” Zuko said with a smile.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Zuko knocked on the door of Sokka's house that night. Another plate of boiled potatoes and an iron container filled with dried tea leaves in hand. Iroh told Zuko to bring them so they could keep themselves warm despite staying up late. The night air from the sea was especially cold, and Sokka's house was mostly only made of wood unlike most of the stone houses like their own. It was more of a big hut than a house, to be honest. Earlier, his uncle had also advised him to sleepover at his place if he stayed up late into the night. Zuko agreed because he couldn't bear to wake his Uncle if he was late.

“Come on in... “ Sokka said from inside the house.

Zuko pushed on the wooden door and entered the house. It was messier than when he’d last visited. Then again, it’s a little understandable, considering his neighbor was always out to work. Sokka’s busy with a large fishnet that expanded over the dining table, or the living room table? Well, the _only_ table in the house. It smelt salty and fishy, but Zuko’s more than accustomed to it by now. He lives in a fishermen village after all. Sokka’s nose scrunched up first, sniffing the scent coming from the potatoes before looking up to Zuko.

“You brought food!” He exclaimed happily and let go of his tools and beelined to where Zuko’s standing.

“Tell me you bring that sauce. It was phenomenal! I mean it’s spicy, but not so overwhelming!” Sokka said, and when he reached Zuko, he snatched the plate from his hand, before returning to his table and placing the plate there. “Come, come,” Sokka invited.

Zuko complied and walked to the table and scanned the variety of tools spread over it. He had no clue what each tool does, safe for the fishnet, and the fishing hook? He watched as Sokka dragged another chair over and placed it next to his. “You can sit here,” the fisherman motioned.

Zuko nodded. “I also brought tea. Uncle tells me to make some if we’re staying up late,” he informed. “Do you want me to make it for us?” He offered.

“That’ll be great! Sorry, I don’t know how to make tea. The kettle is in the kitchen,” Sokka said and pointed at the kitchen with his thumb.

Zuko immediately walked towards the kitchen, which was equally messy. He looked back and found his friend already returned to his table, working on the fishnet. He smiled when he watched Sokka munching at the potatoes happily, before tending the fishnet. Zuko had no idea what the other man was doing, but there was a lot of pulling at the thick ropes, which made his big arms flex. When he first came into the village, Sokka was shorter than him and he was scrawny. But that quickly changed. When all kids his age focused on studying at Master Piandao’s school, Sokka was busy working manual labor at the market and at the dock. All those muscles built from intense hard work. Sokka’s all about earning money to provide for himself and saving up for the reason he wandered to the Fire Nation in the first place, to find a bride.

The villagers learned that most of the females in Sokka’s small tribe were too young, so he sailed to find a girl he could bring home. Most of the parents disliked the idea of their daughters marrying a stranger from a foreign land of course, including his in-laws. Therefore, Sokka stayed here instead. Sokka had always been popular with the girls. He was charming and easy in the eyes even back then. Even after he’d settled down, a lot of the girls still swoon whenever he’s around. But Sokka remained faithful even to this day. Something Zuko admired a lot. And he’d envied his wife a lot.

Zuko didn’t find the kettle near the stove. He found it in the pile of unwashed dishes. Zuko sighed and decided to wash the dishes first. After all of Sokka’s kindness to Zuko’s family, it was the least he can do, right? So he quickly washed the dishes and tidied up the kitchen. Who was he kidding? He wasn’t doing it for Sokka. He was doing it for himself. This was all to fulfill his own fantasy, being domestic under the same roof with Sokka.

“Zuko, you don’t have to clean those up!” Sokka said, dropping his fishnet and rushed to Zuko’s side.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to if you actually clean these up in the first place. Even the kettle’s unwashed. With what will I have to boil the tea?” Zuko ignored him and resumed washing the dishes.

“Well, then you don’t have to make the tea. Just come on and I can teach you how to make different types of knots and repair a fishnet,” Sokka said, pulling at Zuko’s wrist. He wanted to let himself be dragged by Sokka’s hand, but then if Sokka began to teach him right away, he would have to return home just as quickly.

“It’s cold, Sokka. You may have no problems handling the cold, but it’s best to have a cup of tea to warm us up. It won’t take long. Just go back to whatever it is you’re doing,” Zuko reasoned.

The other guy looked conflicted at first, then sighed. “All right, let me help you out, then,” Sokka offered.

Zuko shook his head. “No, it’ll be faster if I work alone. Just go,” Zuko shooed him away.

And so, Zuko took his time cleaning the kitchen until it’s spotless. When he finally finished making the tea, Sokka had already finished making the baits and repairing the fishnet. He placed two cups of hot tea on the table and sat next to Sokka.

“It might not taste as good as my uncle’s,” Zuko warned.

Sokka snorted. “That’s more than I can afford already. And, considering how delicious that sauce is, I’m sure this is as tasty,” Sokka said, picking up the cup and blew on the hot steam, before giving a tiny sip from the rim.

“What is this? It’s nice!” Sokka said, not really sure what the foreign taste was.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see the name on the big container. I only picked whatever’s nearest,” he lied. Zuko specifically picked Barley Tea for a very specific reason. He’d heard Iroh recommended this to a few customers for that very specific reason. _It helps increase your sexual drive_ , he heard his Uncle’s voice in his head. And Zuko had his eyes on said tea ever since.

Thankfully, Sokka didn’t press on the subject. Zuko paid close attention to the instruction Sokka provided as he taught him to make various knots, starting from the simpler ones to the more complicated ones. He also showed Zuko how to properly select the correct fishnet and hook to use, according to the type of fish they’re fishing. For a while, Zuko’s eagerness to knowledge helped distract him from Sokka’s big arms, but as the night went, he got sleepy. He fixed Sokka another cup of Barley Tea before calling it a day.

“I think that’s enough for today, buddy. It’s past midnight already,” Sokka said, yawning. Zuko could imagine how tired he must be, working in the fields and the market all day.

They left Sokka's fishing equipment on the table along with the empty cups. The fisherman led Zuko to his bedroom. When Zuko saw the bed he's going to sleep in, all sleepiness disappeared. Of course, there was only one bed. They're going to share a bed. Zuko stopped at the doorway, frozen in his spot as he watched Sokka take off his tunic, exposing his wide back. Zuko cursed internally because the only lighting available came from the oil lamp Sokka placed on top of what seems to be an iron anvil next to the bed.

"I hope you don't mind. The air is still too hot for me to sleep with clothes on," Sokka said, turning around and Zuko had to fight the urge to leap forward and kiss that defined chest and abs.

"No problem. I guess it really is much colder in the South Pole, then." Zuko mentally slapped himself for that comment.

"Pretty much. At least I'm getting used to it after a few years," he said, casually undoing the sash serving as his belt, letting the trousers hugging loosely low on his hips.

Sokka casually crawled on the bed and claimed the furthest side next to the wall. Zuko followed except he kept every layer of his clothes on because it was getting really cold.

“Sorry, the bed is narrow. You probably aren't used to a bed this hard either,” he said, lying down.

If anything, Zuko thanked the universe that Sokka had a narrow bed. “It’s alright,” he brushed it off.

With his heart beating fast, Zuko lay next to Sokka, stiff and awkward. He saw the latter sleeping on his back, covering his face with the back of his forearms. Zuko noticed a blanket rolled up against the wall. He wanted to borrow it, but was reluctant because Sokka's body was in the way.

“Sorry, can I borrow the blanket?” Zuko asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, sure,” he said unmoving.

Zuko reached out over Sokka's waist. When he pulled the blanket, his hand accidentally (?) touched the other’s groin. Zuko gasped and quickly pulled his hand to his lap. The bulge felt very hard.

"S-sorry!" said Zuko shyly. _Shit_. Was it because of the tea he had Sokka drank earlier? He couldn’t help but think that it really worked wonders.

Sokka peeked from behind his forearm and smiled amusedly.

“Why is it... hard?” Zuko braved himself to ask.

“Hahaha,” Sokka laughed. “Stop acting so innocent! You know why it’s hard!” Zuko’s heart rate picked up. Was it really because of the tea he served Sokka? Did Sokka know that it was Barley Tea? Did he think Zuko purposefully brewed that tea to get him hard? But it was unintentional. Okay, it was _intentional_ , but Zuko didn’t know– didn’t expect it to work!

“Don’t you get hard as well? Aren’t you the smarter one out of the two of us?” Sokka resumed and Zuko felt a sense of relief wash over him. It wasn’t the tea.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean... why is it hard... now?” Zuko eyed the bulge and cursed again internally because the light was too dim and he couldn’t see it clearly.

“Well, it’s night time, and it’s been a while since I have my wife to help me with it,” Sokka replied with a chuckle.

“Don’t you have hands? I mean if that happens to me, I would just–” Zuko couldn’t even finish when he felt a soft pillow hit him in the face.

“Ah! Why did you hit me?” Zuko protested.

Sokka laughed out loud. “Of course it’s different! After you’re married, you’d know the taste of a cunt. There’s no comparison to just wanking it off like a brat! Then again you wouldn’t know, right _kid_?” Sokka teased. “Go to sleep,” he said, covering his eyes with the back of his forearm once again.

“Technically I’m older by a few months compared to you,” Zuko said.

“Talk to me when you’ve fucked a cunt, buddy,” Sokka murmured.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “But isn’t it better to just take care of it? I mean you still have your hands or you can have someone do it for you... “ Zuko baited.

What possessed him tonight? He was being really reckless. No, he was being desperate. This was the only way. _Screw it if Sokka gets angry and kicks him out of his house. At least he manned up and took the risk to pursue his feelings. To pursue Sokka._ He thought in his head.

He could see the confused look from Sokka's eyes as he stared back at him. But the fisherman didn't reprimand Zuko's inappropriate words. It was dark from where he was sitting, but he swore he saw the flash in Sokka’s eyes.

"I bet your wife will give you a hand when you're like this, right? Maybe even use her mouth?” Zuko teased him while his fingers tiptoe daringly to reach Sokka's thigh.

Zuko could see the other man’s Adam's apple moving, a sign that he was swallowing. "How come... you know?" Sokka asked softly.

Zuko didn’t say anything. He answered Sokka's question with a smirk. Zuko moved closer to his crotch. Sokka stiffened motionlessly. He did not fight when Zuko lowered his pants until the straining loincloth appeared before his eyes. He also didn't fight when Zuko skillfully untied the knots of his loincloth. His hard cock sprung out freely. Relieved.

Good thing his eyes had adjusted more to the dark. Zuko marveled at the cock before him. It had an average length, but it's fat. It's a thick fat meat, decorated with winding veins along the shaft. The thick dark foreskin covered half of the cockhead. Zuko's cock throbbed at the thought of an object as big and hard as this impaling his hole. The pain it would cause. The pleasure. It surely could pound into his sweet spot easily. Over and over until he–

"Hmm..." he muttered as he began to pump Sokka's cock. He noticed that Sokka's breathing was getting heavier with each stroke. His stomach and chest fluctuated, a sign of nervousness. Zuko tried to touch one of Sokka's nipples with his other hand, but Sokka swatted his hand off. Zuko did not continue, worrying that Sokka would change his mind. He couldn’t afford it, not after he got this far.

From the tip of his cock, a drop of clear liquid oozed out. Zuko tasted it with the tip of his tongue and Sokka hissed at the sudden contact. The muscles in his abdomen contracted. Satisfied with licking the mushroom-shaped cockhead, Zuko continued to pump the cock with a steady rhythm. Zuko couldn’t resist anymore. He gripped at the base of the shaft and began engulfing Sokka in his mouth.

"Aahhh..." Sokka moaned. His legs shuffled under Zuko as half of his cock entered Zuko's mouth. Zuko could feel the throbbing of the veins on Sokka's shaft against his tongue, and his coarse pubic hair rubbing against Zuko's chin. Zuko rested his hands at the base of his thighs, holding Sokka in place.

"Haaaaah… Mmmhh… ohhhhh…”

Sokka sighed and moaned and groaned as Zuko played with the cock, enveloping him within the warmth and moisture of his mouth. After some time, Sokka stopped him and pulled his cock away from Zuko's mouth. Startled at the sudden action, Zuko turned to him, wiping his lips that were covered in saliva.

Zuko asked fearfully. “So-something wrong? Why’d you…”

“Careful… I’m close…” Sokka whispered.

Zuko broke into a wide grin. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind you releasing into my mouth,” he said leaning in and resumed sucking the cock.

Sokka complied and buried his palms on Zuko’s smooth hair. Sokka pushed Zuko’s head down and bucked his hips up, moving at a fast speed to fuck into Zuko’s warm mouth.

“Damn! Ahhh! Your mouth…” he moaned continuously, gripping tightly on Zuko’s locks, keeping a steady rhythm of his hips.

Zuko moaned softly against the cock in his mouth, letting the vibration add to the sensation he sent Sokka’s way.

“Oh shit! Fuuuuck! I’m gonna– aaargh!” In time with the last grunt, Zuko felt Sokka's cock throbbed and pulsed before shooting out warm thick seeds repeatedly right down his throat.

Sokka's whole body trembled with pleasure. His back arched while gripping Zuko's head tightly forcing him to swallow all of his seeds that had been held up all this time. Not that Zuko needed any force, he was more than willing to do just _that_. Sokka groaned and roared until the last drop of seed pumped into Zuko's mouth. His cock still pulsed violently even after.

Zuko struggled to swallow the whole thing but failed miserably. Some of it flowed down to his cheeks and chin. But he quickly lapped at the thick liquid with his tongue, before cleaning the cock of the man he'd been dreaming about. After succeeding, he turned his head to look at Sokka's face giving a smug grin as if telling Sokka he's proud to make him release. Sokka adjusted his breathing and after he calmed down, he smiled at Zuko conveying his thanks. He then lowered his trousers and threw them on the wooden floor along with his loincloth.

"It seems there is no point in keeping this on, huh?" Sokka chuckled. Zuko had suspected that Sokka must have been sleeping with no clothes on all the time as the Water Tribesman is used to cold air. It's better like this, though. He didn’t like the idea that Sokka needed to wear something just because Zuko's there. He didn’t want Sokka to change his habits out of courtesy. And to be honest he also preferred Sokka this way, _naked_.

To Zuko’s surprise, Sokka pulled him to the bed and hugged him from behind. Was he dreaming? Was this actually happening? Zuko couldn’t help the fuzziness on his stomach. To be honest, his mouth still felt icky with Sokka's drying seeds at the corner of his lips and on his cheeks. His throat was also a little uncomfortable. He could really use a glass of water right now. But he was afraid that if he broke away from Sokka's arms even for a second, Sokka would change his mind and would not hug him again.

Zuko shut his eyes and let sleep take over. It was really a wonderful night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously:** Sokka who has been living alone for more than a year after being left by his wife to work, is secretly admired by his neighbor, Zuko. One night, while staying at Sokka's house, Zuko had the opportunity to make a move on the fisherman. What happens next? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter as promised. Shout out to [Navelyttt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navelyttt/pseuds/Navelyttt)! Your sole comment brightened up my day. 

In the morning, after a pleasant night with Sokka, Zuko had to be disappointed. He woke up early in the morning, his throat was hoarse and sore, probably because he did not drink water after swallowing Sokka's cum. But the focus of his attention was not the discomfort in his throat, but the empty side of the bed. Sokka was no longer next to Zuko.

Zuko walked into the kitchen, clearing his throat and drinking a glass of water until his throat felt relieved. Zuko noticed that Sokka was in the wooden-walled bathroom behind the house from the sound of running water and his clothes draping from the top of the wall. To his disappointment, Sokka did not respond when his name was called or when the bathroom door was repeatedly knocked. He's pretending not to hear him, Zuko figured.

“Sokka?” he called.

There’s still no answer. The only thing Zuko could hear was the running water.

“Sokka?” Zuko called again, a little louder.

It’s apparent that Sokka did not want to talk to him. Zuko fetched the empty plates they used for the potatoes along with the tea container before getting out of Sokka’s house. When he opened the back door to his house, Zuko was greeted by his uncle who’s up and already cooking in the kitchen.

“Have you washed up? Join me for the morning prayers,” his uncle invited.

Zuko’s not really in the mood to bow to the sun, but he didn’t feel like saying it either, so he just walked past his uncle and went straight to his room. He threw his weight to the bed and buried his face in his pillow and screamed out loud.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

As expected, Zuko did not see Sokka at all for the rest of the day, despite it being a Sunday. He'd never spend long periods in the fields or even go sailing on Sundays. Usually, his neighbor would choose to clean the house. Just as Zuko had suspected, the other man was avoiding him.

Even during school days, Zuko, who deliberately waited on the terrace of the teashop reading his book in the afternoon, as usual, had to give up because Sokka did not show up even after sunset. Only when Zuko entered the teashop, he saw Sokka hurrying to his house. Sokka did not want to meet him!

This went on for almost a week. He’d return from Master Piandao’s school, helping a little in the teashop, then wait outside for Sokka, the other boy didn’t walk by, then he went into the shop, the other boy rushed to his house out of nowhere, then he woke up earlier only to find Sokka already left for work.

So that day, on a Saturday, Zuko did not expect to find Sokka greeting him on the same bench he’d spent waiting for the man.

“Hey, buddy! Are you busy?” He greeted casually as if he’d never avoided Zuko in the first place.

Zuko blinked at him. “A little,” Zuko replied shortly. He was not entirely lying, because he was actually reading a new book.

“Do you mind helping me out a little bit?” Sokka asked scratching the stubble on his cheek.

Zuko wondered what he could possibly help Sokka with. “Sure. What can I help you with?”

“So… I want to send a letter, but I don’t know how to,” Sokka smiled sheepishly.

At first, Zuko was still hesitant and a little pissed off about the way Sokka had avoided him. But Zuko had a weakness and that was Sokka’s smile. So he nodded his agreement. “Give me half an hour. I still need to read some more,” Zuko replied. He’s really proud of himself after saying that. That’s right. He still had to keep his dignity.

Sokka nodded. It wasn’t like he had any say on when Zuko wanted to help him.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

He might seem indifferent, but he was actually happy when Sokka greeted him again. Maybe a little too happy that he dressed up more that afternoon after a quick bath when he's only going to Sokka's house which is exactly 5 steps from his house. Zuko didn't let that show on his face, of course.

Sokka welcomed him with the same radiant smile, but Zuko just returned it with a tight-lipped smile.

“So… what seems to be the problem? I thought I taught you how to read and write years ago. Surely writing a letter would be an easy–”

Zuko didn’t even need to finish before he noticed what the problem was. Just as he entered the house, he could see a red hawk perched on top of the table. _When did he even have the time to get one of those?_

“Yeah, about that. It’s not that I can’t write the letter myself, it’s that I don’t know how to use the messenger hawk to deliver the message,” Sokka said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Zuko wanted to smack his head for that. “Why did you even buy the hawk in the first place if you don’t know how to use it?”

“I figured you’d know how to make it go and deliver the letter,” Sokka said, looking like a lost puppy, and Zuko wanted to kiss him and smack him in the head at the same time.

“What makes you think that?”

“Because you’re the smartest person in the village. AND you happened to read a lot, so I figured you’d know!” Sokka shrugged.

“Master Piandao didn’t teach us how to train a messenger hawk in his school, Sokka!”

Silence fell upon them.

“So you didn’t know how to make Hawky go?” Sokka asked.

“ _Haw–_ Of course I don’t know! Do I look like a hawk master to you?” _Did he really name it Hawky?_

“You look like you know everything! That’s why I ask for your help in the first place," Sokka crossed his arms and sat himself at the chair before Haw– _the bird!_ He's not going to call the stupid bird with an equally stupid, not to mention lazy, name.

Zuko was honestly flattered at the compliment, but he had a bigger concern, for now, that was to return the damn bird back to wherever it was Sokka bought them from.

“If you want to send a letter, all you need to do is to go to the Hawk Master and ask _them_ to deliver your letter. You won’t even need to pay half the money you spend on this damn hawk!”

“Oh.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Unfortunately for Sokka, the Hawk Master said they had no return policy, so Sokka could not have his money back. Not even when the guy recognized Zuko as the kid from _THE_ Teashop. The Hawk Master had ignored the request immediately and went on about how amazing his uncle’s tea was. Zuko wasn’t surprised. They had a reputation for being the best tea shop in the area.

Sokka had no choice but to bring the bird back to his messy home. The old man did say the hawk would require low maintenance. Sokka's problem, _not his_.

Sokka handed the old man the letter scroll and asked when it would be delivered.

"Tonight, at the longest," the old man said, and Zuko couldn't help but wonder how come a hawk can reach the South Pole that soon. He figured the man must've exaggerated it to drive them away as it was already their closing time.

Sokka didn't even question it. Instead, he looked rather excited despite having lost a lot of his money. The sun was low on the horizon and it was going to get dark soon. They still had to walk through another village to get back home, so Sokka suggested they started walking.

Zuko had hoped they could look around. It'd been a while since he visited the neighboring market. His studies took up most of his time. But he wasn't going to force Sokka to accompany him. He was still somewhat pissed at Sokka for avoiding him for almost a week. Plus, there was no way he's going around when the damn hawk was still perched on top of the fisherman's shoulder.

"I uh…" Sokka started as they're at the village's entrance.

"About… last time… I'm sorry. That… was just fooling around, right?" He sounded unsure and hesitant.

Zuko is conflicted. "Don't worry about it. It's just for fun," Zuko lied. He didn't want to scare Sokka by telling him the truth that he actually liked him.

Sokka smiled at him.

"Do you want to sleepover at my house again? I can teach you about fishing some more, if you're interested," Sokka offered.

Zuko knew the ideal answer to the offer was to refuse it, but he nodded, unable to resist the temptation.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

And that was how Zuko found himself sitting on the same chair he was last week, enduring the awkwardness both of them share because neither of them was capable of concentrating at the fishnet in front of them. Zuko didn't even bring the Barley Tea out of common sense, but Sokka still looked agitated. He was especially clumsy that night.

They called it a night much earlier than last week. It wasn't even midnight. Zuko wondered if he should just return to his house, but Sokka invited him to his room.

Without saying much, Sokka immediately took the corner of the bed with his back to Zuko. His muscular back faced Zuko. Zuko thought it was a shame that Sokka still wore his loose trousers, but it was only natural. After all, he was probably worried that Zuko would pounce on him tonight. This time, the blanket was neatly folded on Zuko's side of the bed. It was as if Sokka had anticipated Zuko's presence, preventing him from crossing the line.

Zuko lay next to Sokka, unable to close his eyes. After a while, he turned his back on Sokka. Then Zuko heard a shuffling sound from behind him. Without warning, a pair of arms pulled him from behind, embracing him. What's happening? Zuko didn't know whether Sokka was still sleeping or just pretending because he could hear the other guy snoring.

Suddenly Sokka's hands moved slowly to his chest. His big palms found Zuko's nipples, and his fingers slowly began to play on the hardened buds. It didn't take long before those palms slipped under Zuko's garment, going for his nipples, squeezing hard. Zuko hissed enjoying Sokka's rough calloused fingers against his buds. Sokka must've been awake. The snoring was no longer heard.

"Nghh… Sokka…"

Sokka's hug tightened. Zuko felt the fisherman's hard cock under his trousers, pressing against Zuko's rear. One hand traveled lower and lower down to sneak inside Zuko's trousers. Zuko's body was shaking, his arms clutched on the arm that still kneaded his chest. He bit his lower lip when Sokka's other hand managed to slip behind his trousers and grasped at his cock.

"Hmm… ahh…" Zuko moaned as Sokka's big calloused palm began squeezing hard and slowly stroking it inside his trousers.

"Ah… nghh… feels good… Sokka…," he sighed, enjoying Sokka's hand.

Sokka stayed muted. Zuko didn’t dare to turn around to steal a glance. The stroke of Sokka's hand got quicker. Zuko couldn’t hold back because with each pump his shaft had gotten even stiffer.

"Sokka, I– I'm close–" Zuko sighed.

Zuko's back arched and the tingles started to crawl out. Zuko spurted his release inside his trousers. Some of it must have gotten to Sokka's palm as he felt the other man slowly retract his hand out and wipe it on the fabric against Zuko's thigh.

Zuko tried to control his heavy breathing.

He turned around and found Sokka's eyes still closed. Zuko didn’t care. He braved himself and immediately went for his nipple and lapped at it with his tongue. Sokka was about to protest, but he gave in to Zuko's fondling. Zuko felt Sokka's body trembling slightly but the latter insisted on pretending to be asleep. But it only increased his eagerness to devour Sokka's nipples. He wanted to make Sokka feel good. He kissed Sokka's hard stomach, going further down, trailing soft kisses along the sweaty skin.

Sokka was a moaning mess and it only encouraged Zuko even more. He pulled Sokka's trousers down, no loincloth this time, and Sokka's erection came into view. The fisherman sighed as Zuko quickly engulfed his cock. Zuko had missed it since the first time he suckled on it. Shame the room was still as dark as last time, that Zuko couldn’t really get a good look at it.

Zuko could feel Sokka's hands settling on his head. The delicious sounds coming out of Sokka's mouth became louder. Zuko pulled away and licked at the hairy balls and watched as the cock twitched violently. Sokka's meaty thighs trembled under Zuko's ministry. Without holding back, Sokka held Zuko's head in place as he fucked into the latter's mouth hard and fast.

 _Looks like he wants to spill his seed into my mouth again this time_ , Zuko thought.

His movements accelerated, his hands gripped Zuko's head tighter and after bucking his hips a few more times, Zuko's mouth was once again flooded by Sokka's hot thick semen. Zuko swallowed and swallowed but some of it still seeped out from the corner of his lips.

Zuko pulled away after cleaning Sokka's cock. He watched as the sweaty muscles contracted, matching the heaving of his chest. He couldn’t help the smug smirk forming at the corner of his lips. Not that Sokka could see, anyway. Sokka heaved a long sigh, _relieved_ it seemed.

When he looked around there was a glass of water on top of the small table in front of the bed. Zuko didn’t repeat last time's mistake and crawled out of the bed and gulped down the water he suspected Sokka had readied beforehand. He returned to the bed quickly. Sokka pulled him into his embrace without a word. Zuko had never felt so safe and sound. He shut his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Zuko was awakened by the loud sound coming from the front door. It sounded like a rooster(?), but he recalled none of his neighbors was raising chicken around the house, so it couldn’t be it. Zuko looked to his back, Sokka's hand was loosely draped around his waist, their bodies flushed together. Zuko smiled. If only he could wake up like this every day. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already a quarter past ten. Zuko thought the old clock was broken, but the lights from outside confirmed that it was indeed past his wake up time. It didn’t matter. It was Sunday, anyway.

He heard that crowing sound again. As much as he wanted to stay like this forever, he couldn’t risk anyone coming in while they're looking like this. By anyone, he meant his Uncle. It was way past sunrise and his Uncle would get suspicious if he didn't return soon.

He gently detached Sokka's heavy arm from his waist and slowly crawled out of the bed. He snuffed out the fire from the oil lamp on his way out before going to the front door. Whatever it was that's making those sounds it was out there, because it got louder when he reached the living room.

Zuko had to fight the urge to grunt when he spotted the hawk, near the kitchen. Of course, the fucking _messenger hawk!_ But when he heard another crow, Zuko frowned. It didn't come from Haw– _the bird_. Damn it, he almost said the stupid name. The bird was still asleep, much like his owner. If not from that bird, then…

Zuko heard it again.

He walked to the front door and pushed it open. _A_ _messenger hawk_? _Wait! Another one? What is it doing here so early? Oh. Must be a letter for Sokka_ , he thought. He quickly uncapped the container attached at its back and pulled a small scroll out of it. He capped the container and the hawk flew right away. How they trained these hawks was still a mystery to him. Maybe he could find a book about it at Master Piandao's school later, come school day.

Zuko closed the front door and brought the scroll inside. _From whom could it possibly be?_ Zuko's safe bet would be from The Southern Water Tribe. But Sokka just sent his letter _last night_. Surely a reply wouldn't arrive so quickly? _Heck, there’s no way it would even reach the South Pole by now_.

Zuko placed the neatly rolled paper on top of the table they had worked the fishnet on last night. It was still messy, but Zuko's really not in the mood to tidy it up. It was Sunday, anyway, Sokka would probably clean the house once he woke up. But maybe he should help him clean the house? Something at the back of his head secretly wanted Sokka to wake up to him cleaning the house. Something _domestic_. 

Zuko smiled to himself and began rearranging. Something caught his eyes as he lifted part of the fishnet. Zuko leaned closer to look closely at the table. Underneath the fishnet, there was a piece of paper, a little worn out. There were writings on it. _A letter?_ Zuko's hand unconsciously reached for the paper and unfolded it.

_…I missed your big cock…_

_…I finger my pussy every night thinking of you…_

_…want you deep inside me…_

_…fuck me 'till I pass out…_

The paper slipped from his hands and dropped back onto the table. Zuko had seen the name signing the letter.

 _It's from Sokka's wife_.

Zuko's eyes shifted to the newly arrived letter.

So that's why it took only one night at most to deliver Sokka's letter. The letter wasn't for his family back in the South Pole. It was for his wife in Caldera City. Heck, it would've taken probably five hours top for the damn hawk to deliver it. _This means that_ THAT _one is probably from his wife as well_ , Zuko thought, eyeing the letter.

Zuko’s hands balled into tight fists. No, he had no right to be angry. He knew that, of course. But why did he feel so hard to breathe, suddenly?

"I'm okay," Zuko said, not sure to whom. Maybe to himself? But that wasn’t true either. It hurt really bad inside his chest.

Zuko needed to leave. _Now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues. Mind you that I'm going to keep this as lewd as possible, so you've been warned. Do you guys have any suggestions on who should be Sokka's wife? In my opinion, just naming the character Suki doesn't sit well with me, considering she's from Kyoshi Island, which is in the Earth Kingdom. I know this is an AU, but I'm such a nitpick like this. 
> 
> Next update will be on Saturday! :3 In the meantime, you can leave kudos and comments as well. Also, you can subscribe to this account, since it's free. I post Zukka fanfiction regularly. It's my new addiction. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously:** Sokka who has been living alone for more than a year after being left by his wife to work, is secretly admired by his neighbor, Zuko. Zuko had the opportunity to blow the fisherman twice, now. Does Sokka return Zuko's feelings to him? _

Eventually, it was Zuko's turn to avoid Sokka.

It had been five days since he'd seen the letter he wasn't supposed to read. Zuko had stopped reading his books in front of the Teashop. He no longer waited for Sokka to pass him by in the afternoon. Instead, he was either sitting inside the Teashop or holed up inside his room, _hiding_.

"Well aren't these papayas just lovely?" he heard a muffled sound from outside his room. His neighbor must have visited again. "Thank you, Sokka. I'll have them peeled and diced for Zuko tonight," he heard his uncle say.

"No problem. By the way, I haven't seen your nephew reading a while. Is everything alright?" Zuko hated himself for the joy it brought to his heart knowing Sokka's worried about him.

 _No! He's probably just being polite! Don't be delusional, Zuko._ He scolded himself for the stupid thoughts.

"I'm not really sure. As of late, Zuko rarely goes out. He'd help with the shop a little while before staying in his room," he heard his uncle replied. "I'm sure he just finds he can concentrate better in the silence of his room," his uncle added.

"Alright then. I'll turn in for the night. Thanks for the stew! I'm going to return the bowl tomorrow morning.

Zuko buried his face in his soft pillow.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

That night, Zuko studied late into the night. If there was anything that could distract him from the thought of Sokka, it was _reading_. Not about science or history or politics. Not even the news on the scrolls he'd borrowed. _Romance_.

There is something about reading fictional stories that pull him in. He can get immersed in the plot so quickly, imagining him as one of the characters he likes, pretending that he's reading about himself in the form of texts, and he's free to do so. No one can tell him what to think or what to imagine. And no one can know. It's his own safe place.

Just when he's getting to the good part, Zuko caught a flapping sound and a thud. He quickly turned to identify the source of the noise from his bedroom window. On top of the window sill, perched a red-feathered bird.

 _Hawky_?

He got up to his feet and quickly rushed to the window and shooed the bird away. It flew away for a moment before landing back on his window sill. He flailed his arms frantically to drive it away, but the bird was nothing but persistent. _Damn it, he doesn't have time to babysit a damn bird!_

Zuko gave up and let the bird perch on his window. Only then did he notice that a letter was attached to its back. Zuko frowned and opened the container immediately. He flattened the paper and read it.

_'Are you mad at me?'_

Did Sokka send this to him? Wait. How did Hawky even manage to deliver this?

Zuko stared at the paper unblinking, conflicted whether he needed to reply to the message or not. _He shouldn't_ , he decided, before crumpling the paper and tossing it down the floor. He plopped back to his bed, the comfort of the soft surface clashed with his chest and he returned to his book.

Then he heard a low crowing sound almost like a purr. Hawky's still by the window, head tilting to the side, staring at him. He sighed. _Fine! Stupid bird_.

He scrambled back to his feet and searched for a brush and an ink container. He retrieved the paper he'd crumpled and tossed earlier and smoothened it. He shouldn't have wasted the paper. It was not as expensive as it had been a few years back, but it was still a rare commodity in their village. He would need to travel to a bigger market three towns away to purchase one.

He tore a smaller portion from the worn-out paper and wrote a reply, careful and neat in small calligraphy. 

_'I think we should keep our distance from now on. I feel sorry for your wife.'_

Zuko blew on the ink a few times so it could dry faster. He rolled both his reply letter and the crumpled paper so Sokka would be able to use it again. He placed both pieces of paper into the container in the bird's back. Zuko capped the container close. The bird flew right away, without Zuko even giving instruction. It’s not like he knew how to instruct the bird. Not that he needed to, anyway. The bird flew straight to Sokka's front door. 

Zuko returned to his bed, staring at the ceilings. It's for the best. He never should have begun this in the first place. Sokka had already married for goodness sake. His wife didn’t deserve to be treated like this. He should end this while he still could.

His gaze snapped towards the window when he heard the flapping sound from the window. The bird had returned. Zuko rushed over and opened the container. There were two pieces of paper in there. He read the message.

_'But I miss you.'_

A mixture of indescribable emotions filled his gut. He was somewhat happy, _excited_. But other emotions were pulling at his heartstring. Lust, shame, resentment, _guilt_.

He took out the bigger paper and quickly wrote his reply.

_'Then, what am I supposed to do?'_

Because truly he didn’t know. There's nothing more he wanted than to run to Sokka and be with him, _but it's not right_. It's not fair for his wife.

He heard the flapping sound of wings not long after.

_'Is your uncle asleep? I left the backdoor to the kitchen unlocked.'_

And all his efforts to distance himself from the other man suddenly became useless. Zuko capped the letter container and the bird flew again. He tidied his thin nightwear and tiptoed towards the backdoor, careful not to wake his uncle up. He felt like a thief in his own house.

Slowly, he opened the door to Sokka's kitchen. Sokka was there, at the table by the living room where they usually hang out.

"Come in," he heard Sokka say.

Zuko closed the door behind him. He stood there, unsure of what to do. Sokka's sitting by the table, a brush in hand, and a few pieces of paper spread over the table. Zuko stepped closer until he was next to Sokka.

The fisherman wore a weird expression. Something Zuko's not familiar with.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, to break the silence.

He got no reply. Sokka just stared at him weirdly for a moment, before he stood up from his chair and closed their distance. He pulled Zuko into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Zuko asked worriedly.

Sokka stayed muted. His arms around Zuko tightened, and he started kissing Zuko's neck. But it felt unsure and hesitant. Then he felt a hard length pressing against his front. Zuko returned the hug with as much power as he could. He wanted this. He needed this.

But then something caught his attention.

_…You're so naughty…_

_…I hope you know that you're making me dripping wet…_

_…wank that big cock for me baby…_

_…I love you…_

A new letter from his wife. Could _this_ be because Sokka's aroused? Because of the letters from his wife?

"Sokka…" he pushed on the man's chest gently.

Sokka just looked at him, confused.

"Do you _really_ miss me?" He asked.

He didn't say it with his mouth. Instead, he nodded frantically and led him to his bedroom. He pushed Zuko gently to lie on the bed. Their eyes locked on each other. When Zuko reached up to kiss him, Sokka turned away. Zuko was confused at the sudden change of attitude.

"Zuko… do you miss me, too?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"Y–yes…"

"Then… can you… help me?" he muttered hesitantly, extending his arm to the area beside Zuko, retrieving something.

"What is that?" Zuko asked, the room's too dark for him to see.

Sokka's holding something, a piece of fabric? Sokka pushed it his way and the latter can feel the silky soft texture it had.

"It… It's been a while since I last… have sex… But I'm not like you… if you really miss me, then… Can you wear this for me? Please?" He pleaded softly, desperately.

Zuko looked at the piece of satin fabric on Sokka's shaking hand. It was an undergarment. His wife's undergarment. He shifted his gaze to Sokka's eyes. There was a hint of lust in his eyes, but there was also fear. 

"Is this your wife's?" Zuko asked as he took the fabric from Sokka's hand.

The latter didn’t answer, just gulped down once, out of nervousness.

Zuko's blood boiled with anger. He pushed Sokka off of him and he threw the undergarment to the bed.

"I'm not going to wear women's clothes! If you really want to fuck a girl, go find some whore at the closest city!" Zuko shouted and stormed out of Sokka's house.

Filled with rage, Zuko returned to his house. He really hated Sokka.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Zuko did not see Sokka for another two weeks after that even though he lived next door. Zuko had thought that maybe the fisherman felt ashamed after asking him to wear his wife's undergarments when he intended to pour out his lust on Zuko. The thing is, Zuko understood. Sokka is already married and would definitely not be satisfied with just a good sucking. But that wasn't what he wanted. Zuko shudders every time he imagines if he lets Sokka take his virginity that night. Then for the rest of his life, he would keep remembering that his "first night" was spent pretending to be a girl.

That's also the reason he'd been avoiding Sokka as well. His neighbor still returned to his home sometimes late at night from who knows where. Zuko often wondered if Sokka had followed his suggestion to find a whore and he couldn't help the jealousy. The thought of Sokka being with another… He couldn’t stand it.

Unfortunately, the sudden change in Sokka's behaviors didn't go unnoticed by his uncle.

"You know I'm beginning to worry about Sokka. He either comes back late or spends the night in the fields. Something about keeping the crops from parasites, I believe," his uncle told him.

"What do you want me to do?" It came out harsher than he'd intended.

"I was thinking maybe you can check on him and deliver some food for him. I've packed some rice and soup… Can you hand it to him?" His uncle picked up the basket containing food and a clay teapot.

"But it's almost midnight," Zuko argued.

"Nephew, Sokka's a good man. But he has no one looking after him. I don't want him to be sick." It almost sounded like his uncle was pleading to him.

He heaved a long sigh and closed his book. He took the lantern and lit it up. With a sour expression, he took the basket and headed out.

"Go to sleep, uncle. Don't wait up for me," Zuko said before closing the door.

"Be careful," he heard his uncle say.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The journey to Sokka's garden took quite a long time. Zuko had to walk through a river and dark bamboo forest. Zuko isn't a scaredy-cat. It's just that it doesn't seem safe if he has to come back late at night. What did his uncle think when he told him to go out at night?

Sokka's hut was located on the edge of a rice field bordering his garden and away from people's houses. Zuko saw the hut from behind the bamboo trunks. It looked empty but the dim light from the oil lamp was still there.

"Sokka?" Zuko called.

Zuko approached. There were only Sokka's tunic and trousers hanging there.

"Zuko?" came a voice from behind him.

Zuko jumped, surprised, and turned around. Behind him stood Sokka who was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was a wet mess and his body glistened from being wet. Drops of water were still running down his dark skin.

"Sokka… where have you been?" Zuko asked, trying to not sound nervous.

"I took a quick bath in the spring down the field. It's really hot tonight!" He complained. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sokka raised a brow.

"Um... here... Uncle asked me to deliver some food for you..." Zuko replied, pushing the basket in his hand towards Sokka.

Sokka just stared at Zuko in silence.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just… I thought you came here because you wanted to see me…" Sokka said, looking away.

The fisherman took the basket from Zuko's hand and walked past him into the small hut. Zuko watched as he climbed the steps up to the hut without nothing but the towel. Zuko looked away to give Sokka some privacy.

"Don't just stand there, come in!" Sokka said, more an order than an invitation.

"Mmm… This looks delicious! Iroh always makes the best soup. And it's still warm. Come on, let's eat together," he offered, unpacking the whole basket.

"No, I'm good. Had a lot this evening," he refused politely.

Sokka didn’t press his luck. He literally devoured the rice and the soup voraciously. Zuko couldn’t help but smile watching Sokka eat.

But once he was done eating, he wore that sad face again.

"What's wrong? Is it not good?" He asked.

Sokka remained silent for a moment.

"No... I feel really guilty for you because of what I did last time... Lately, I feel distant with my wife. She doesn't respond to my letters and seems to avoid communicating with me. And I just can't seem to bring myself to care. I don't know what's wrong with me. That's why I prefer it here... where I can be alone... I'm really sorry, Zuko," he genuinely apologized.

Zuko contemplated what to say.

"Just so you know…," Zuko started, and he could feel Sokka's full attention on him.

"I've never…" he didn’t say it because Sokka should know what he implied. "...with anyone."

He cleared his throat, before continuing. "But if I can be honest with you, I really, _really_ like you. A lot. But I don't want to pretend to be someone else. I am me. I want you to think of me as myself, not someone else…"

The look on Sokka's face changed.

"And if I tell you that I really _really_ miss you… Will you let me?" Sokka's voice dropped low and it sounded so _sincere_.

Zuko gulped down the lump in his throat. His heart was beating fast as Sokka brought his face closer to his. Blood rushed up making him blush, Zuko did not dare to look back at Sokka.

Sokka's palm rubbed softly at his cheek. His breath warm in Zuko's ears as he whispered, "I miss you, Zuko... teach me how..."

Zuko felt like he's melting. Sokka started kissing his cheek. Zuko resigned to his fate, letting Sokka pull his shirt until he's bare-chested. The fisherman then nibbled at Zuko's neck. Zuko felt the sharp prick of the several-days unshaved hair on Sokka's face as their skin rubbed against each other. It's ticklish and surprisingly hot.

"Sokka…" he moaned.

Sokka was even more excited when he saw Zuko's reaction to his actions. His kisses traveled down and his body began to pin Zuko down to the bamboo floor of the hut. Zuko had to bite his lower lip to contain his pleasured scream when Sokka sucked on his nipple.

"Hmm... Hmm..." Zuko's groan was restrained while he clutched on Sokka's shoulder.

Zuko wanted to take the initiative to take his turn on sucking Sokka's nipples, but apparently, Sokka wanted to control the game tonight.

Sokka pinned Zuko's arms down with his weight and he began to lick his other nipple. Zuko shrieked softly. It felt _so good_. Sokka's tongue danced on his skin, pressing, licking, rubbing all the sensitive parts near the armpits and nipples repeatedly until Zuko stretched violently.

Sokka took his time doing all of that. The older one was panting from the stimuli. Then, when Sokka pulled away, he bored his eyes into Zuko.

"So… what's the next part? Do I put it in?" Sokka's pupils were fully dilated.

Zuko nodded. Sokka teasingly ground their hips together. It took a moment for Zuko to notice that the other still had a towel covering his erection. When he looked down, there was an obvious bulge tenting on the towel. Zuko swallowed.

"But… it's not like a…" Zuko _really_ didn’t want to say a cunt. "We have to… I didn't bring the oil…" _Dear Agni!_ Sokka wouldn't get it if he didn't speak clearly.

"Oil? You mean we have to lubricate you, first?" There! Thank the universe Sokka got it!

"Yes… here, let me lube your cock first," Zuko said, propping himself up on his elbows.

But Sokka shook his head. Instead, he pulled Zuko's trousers along with his loincloth until he's naked as on the day he was born. Sokka was _staring_ , his Adam's apple bobbed as he took in the sight before him.

Then he spread Zuko's thighs wide apart.

"Fucking La! You're so smooth through and through, did you shave your body hair?" Sokka's eyes gazed at him hungrily.

Zuko looked away, feeling shy. He shook his head slowly. He’d always had very little hair on his body.

"Fuck!" he heard Sokka say as he inspected his crotch, spreading his thighs wider, so he could get a closer look below his balls. When he couldn’t get a good view, he lifted Zuko's butts a bit and cursed again.

"It's so pink and small! Can you even fit anything in here? Spirits, just how tight are you? Looks fucking delicious!" Sokka said, inspecting his pucker up close. Zuko blushed at that.

"You have to go slo– ah!" Zuko flinched when Sokka spit right at his entrance. It felt warm and wet.

"Sokka..." he sighed when a warm tongue lapped at the rim and pushed at the pucker. _Spirits!_ It was something new! It felt incredibly good. Zuko felt his cock jump to its full length.

It was also really embarrassing. Sokka's nose was buried under his balls and he's licking at his ass-hole. Never in his dirtiest, wildest dream had he even imagined Sokka licking him like candy. It was the hottest thing ever!

"Put your finger inside," Zuko instructed and that earned a raised brow from Sokka, but he complied anyway.

"Sssshhh ah…" a hiss slipped out of his mouth. It stung.

"Damn!" Sokka stared wide-eyed as he pushed his forefinger inside his hole. "Fucking tight!" He said, crooking his finger inside and making a rotational motion and Zuko let out a loud yelp.

Sokka’s head snapped up to him, face paled in horror. Zuko quickly covered his mouth with his palms.

"Did that hurt?" He asked worriedly.

He shook his head.

"Then, did that feel good?" Sokka's eyes widened. His chest was heaving faster than before.

Zuko nodded shyly.

"Don't cover your mouth. Nobody's going to hear us from here," Sokka smirked at him.

Zuko didn’t even have time to comment on how bad of an idea _that_ was when Sokka suddenly moved his finger again and that delicious sting returned. It felt really different when it’s not his own finger up in there. Sokka’s finger was chubbier and it gave more burn with each push and pull. Thankfully, all the voices died down in his throat, he couldn’t risk people overhearing them. Not that he thought anyone’s going to come by this late at night in such a secluded area. But they were still in an open space.

And damn, just the thought of Sokka fingering him in the rice fields made him leak from his cock slit.

Sokka spat at his entrance a couple more times and suddenly he felt another finger inserted and fuck it was stretching him more than he was used to. Two of Sokka’s fingers were thicker than his own and the pleasure died down for a while, replaced with a prominent sting. Sokka moved his fingers in a random motion, crooking, scissoring, stretching him open the way he’d never dare to do himself. For an obvious reason, that was the pain.

Zuko kept hissing in pain as Sokka roughly poked into his hole. But when Sokka nudged that one place inside of him, sparks of pleasure crawled up his spine. But not for long, Sokka warned him, “I’m putting another one,” and Zuko tensed.

But instead of hurting like the first two digits, there was only a dull pain when the third one pushed past the ring of muscles. Zuko relaxed a little and let Sokka stretch him diligently. After a few more minutes, Sokka finally rose and hovered over Zuko.

“Zuko, I can’t wait anymore. Is it okay if I put it in now?” Sokka asked, gripping tightly around his erection. He must’ve dropped the towel when he’s busy fingering him.

Zuko couldn’t help but worry and become anxious. Sokka’s considerably bigger than just three fingers, especially the girth.

Sokka didn’t wait for his answer before aligning his rock hard cock before his entrance, pushing at the rim, and slid the tip slowly inside.

“Ah ah ah… Sokka... wait…” The muscles in his body went rigid.

Zuko looked at Sokka through lidded eyes, wincing through the pain as Sokka pushed the tip and failed to slide in. He really hoped that Sokka would do it slowly because it was his first time and he was really scared of how it would turn out in the morning. Sokka tried again, this time, managed to push one-third of the cockhead in. He looked down at Zuko to see his reaction.

“Shh… Go slow… please…” Zuko begged, grip vise-like on Sokka’s thick forearms when he pushed in too fast.

Sokka’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped forming an ‘O’ shape when the cockhead fully slid in. It was as if he’s telling Zuko he couldn't believe what he was feeling right now. 

“Please… slowly… slow… please…” Zuko begged again. Sokka nodded and pushed slowly until all of it was sheathed deep inside him. Zuko took a couple of deep breaths. One of Sokka’s arms circled around Zuko’s leg and kissed Zuko’s ankle.

“Don’t… don’t move just yet… I need… let me get used to it,” he said in between panting.

Sokka leaned down and sealed their lips in a lustful kiss. Zuko couldn’t help but melt at the kiss. _He knows it’ll make me feel needed and loved and that it’ll help me relax_ , Zuko thought.

When the bigger man pulled away, Zuko teased him playfully. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Sokka replied with a question, instead. “Are you in pain?”

Zuko smiled at that. Something warm settled low in his gut, something other than Sokka’s cock. “A little, nothing I can’t handle. I’ll be happy as long as you feel good,” he replied truthfully.

Sokka frowned at that. “I don’t want to feel good alone! Your ass feels _amazing_. Tell me how to make it good for you. Teach me…” his voice was stern and serious.

Zuko’s heart clenched at those words. It sounded too good to be true. But then again, it would not be Sokka if he doesn’t prioritize the needs of others before himself. That’s one of the qualities that made him fall for the other guy, in the first place.

“I will. You can start moving, first,” Zuko told him.

Sokka began pulling a little then pushing a little, repeating a few times before widening the range of motion. Zuko felt the burn as his inside was being stretched by the thick meat. But it’s not just pain. Pleasure seeped through each movement, coursing through his body. Sokka kindly kept the pace slow.

“Zuko, you’re so tight. You feel so fucking good,” he heard Sokka say, half whispering.

And that’s a good thing. Sokka’s enjoying this. He liked this. It motivated him to bring more pleasure to Sokka. “You can move a little faster,” he said.

And Sokka followed up with controlled regular thrusts that made him spill lewd sounds. He didn’t even try to conceal it anymore.

“Fuck! Feels better than a cunt!” Sokka cursed and Zuko swelled with pride.

Sokka asked him again. “Do you feel good?”

Zuko nodded frantically.

“Tell me how to make it better for you. I want you to feel as good as I feel right now,” he said, breathing quickly.

“You can… you can try to push deeper…” Zuko suggested.

“Like this?” Sokka asked, pulling his cock away until only the cockhead remained inside and gave a sudden thrust all the way to the hilt.

“AGH!!” Zuko cried out loud. It hit deeper than before and it felt a lot better.

“Yesss,” Zuko prolonged the ‘s’ in utter bliss, “just like that… feels good,” he hissed again.

“You want me to do it again?” he teased.

Zuko just nodded impatiently.

“OH!” He whined just as loud when Sokka did it again.

And again and again, Sokka stabbed into him in deep repeated strikes until he’s teary and wincing and writhing under him from how good Sokka’s making him feel.

And from then on, Zuko let Sokka figure everything by himself, too lost in pleasure and bliss. He plowed into his virgin hole over and over until Zuko reached the edge and finally he felt it coming. Sudden, hard, and powerful, shaking him to the core.

“I’m coming! Sokka!” he moaned as he shot ribbons of cum to his chest and abdomen. Zuko could’ve sworn he saw Sokka gaping at the sight of him coming without even touching his cock. 

“Tui and La, that’s hot!”

Sokka then lifted both of Zuko’s thighs and pushed them up, fucking into his hole fast and hard, chasing his own release.

“Yes! Fuck me! Your cock feels so fucking good!” Zuko encouraged him.

“Feels fucking tight!”

“Come inside!” Zuko told him because surely a married man like Sokka, who’s accustomed to being with a woman would prefer to finish inside.

“Arrrgh!!” Sokka let out a loud grunt, and his thrusts became slowed and broken and deeper, before pushing one last time deep inside. And then Zuko’s insides felt hot and wet from the copious amount of cum spilling into his core.

Sokka’s panting hard, his body glistened with sweat.

“Don’t pull out,” Zuko said. “Keep it inside… please… you were really good… really good…” Zuko praised. “Hug me… please…” Zuko begged, pulling Sokka towards him while he’s still sheathed deep inside.

Sokka let himself be pulled close to Zuko. The latter kissed Sokka on the cheek. He rubbed the sweat off his face and petted his hair gently. He hugged Sokka tightly, making sure this wasn’t just a dream and that Sokka’s really breathing heavily on top of him. When he was sure that what happened wasn’t just a dream, Zuko closed his eyes.

 _I love you_ , Zuko chanted in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I planned to keep this in a historical timeline, instead of texting, I made them exchange letters through Hawky. I kinda think it's... quite... interesting(?) Tell me what you think of the storyline as well. 
> 
> I'm a sucker for Kudos and comments. Also, I hope more people will love Zukka! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously:** Sokka who has been living alone for more than a year after being left by his wife to work, is secretly admired by his neighbor, Zuko. Zuko had the opportunity to blow the fisherman twice, and since then, his feelings for the fisherman has grown even more. Zuko lets Sokka takes his virginity. Will they finally end up together? _

The restless flapping sound of wings woke him at dawn. His neck was stiff and sore from falling asleep on the table. He stretched a little bit, cracking the joints all over his body. He rubbed his eyes to clear his blurry vision.

Hawky crowed in his homemade wooden perch stand. He didn’t have the heart to put the bird in a cage. Hawky tilted its head to the side when his eyes landed on it. He was probably hungry.

There were a bunch of papers scattered near it, most of it crumpled, safe for one. It was his wife's letter. He picked it up and flattened the paper over the surface, stretching it a little so it wouldn’t curl on the edges.

 _Busy with work. Don't spam me with your letters until I send you one_.

Sokka sighed. It had been over a week since that last letter. Sokka had sent a bunch of letters even after that, but the reply never came. He was really confused because the idea to write each other letters was hers, to begin with. He'd simply follow her suggestion to maintain their relationship because distance sucked and he missed his wife dearly. And even this morning, the letter he'd been waiting for had arrived yet.

But this morning wasn't as bad as the other day. Why? Because of what happened last night.

He hauled himself up to his feet and walked to the kitchen to fetch some ground corn for Hawky to eat. He placed the small container near the perch stand and Hawky pecked at the corn voraciously. When Hawky's done with it, he picked the wooden perch up and placed it at the front window so Hawky could get some sunlight.

His eyes caught a glimpse of paper slipping underneath his doorstep. _A letter?_ Sokka rushed to pick it up thinking that maybe it was from his wife.

It wasn’t.

_Thank you for last night. I'm glad you're my first._

It was Zuko.

There was a tiny bit of disappointment when he read the letter because it wasn’t from his wife, but Sokka couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Last night… _Something amazing happened last night_.

He didn’t know what pushed him to do that with Zuko. He had to admit that he'd been taking advantage of Zuko to relieve himself from his pent up lust for the past few weeks. His wife hadn’t been around for a while and he was just a man with biological needs. There was no one to help him. And then there was Zuko.

He'd let the older man suckle on his cock, _twice_. And even when Sokka had offended him, when he’d hurt him, Zuko came to him. Sokka couldn't resist it any longer. But what? What was it exactly that he could not resist? The guilt? The lust? Or the fondness growing inside for the sweet boy?

And they'd done it last night.

Sokka still couldn't believe he'd taken Zuko's virginity last night. Zuko was so beautiful spread underneath him, writhing, begging for him to go slow, moaning, panting. And Zuko came without even touching himself. How could it possibly be real? Who does that?

He didn't believe that Zuko's still a virgin. Not with how good he was with his mouth and with how good he was guiding him through the night. But then, Sokka saw the blood mixed with his seeds on his spent cock when he pulled it out of Zuko.

"You're bleeding! Are you okay?" He'd asked worriedly.

But Zuko only replied with a genuine smile and pulled him in another hug, as if not wanting to let go. But they couldn't stay long at the hut. They had returned past midnight, afraid that someone would see them at dawn if they stayed in the hut.

Zuko had been smiling all the way back home, despite limping from what they did. And he was still smiling when he bid his farewell to Sokka in front of the teashop, eyes looking at Sokka with fondness.

Sokka was too far gone. He didn’t want to lead Zuko on, and he didn't want to give Zuko false hope. But he didn’t want this to be over so soon. He's a jerk, he knew.

And now he’s fully hard again. _Fuck!_ Thinking about Zuko made him really aroused. He needed to cool himself down. He could really use a bath. A nice long cold bath. Yes, especially because he was still sticky from last night's activities.

He headed out to the kitchen door to draw water from the well at the back of the house. Iroh was there as well to fetch some water.

"You're up early, Iroh," he said, greeting the older man.

"Sokka… I'm going to wash up before bowing to the sun," Iroh replied.

"Zuko's not joining you for the morning ritual?" Sokka asked out of courtesy.

"Well… I did try to wake him up, but he said that he still wants to sleep. I think he's exhausted from last night," Iroh shook his head.

Sokka tensed at the mention of _last night_.

"La-Last night?"

"Yes. I did ask him to deliver the food to you so late at night. That's probably why he seems so tired," Iroh guessed.

Sokka felt relieved after Iroh said that. And he could feel laughter starting to bubble up in his chest, but he held it in and offered Iroh a smile. If only Iroh knew what happened last night. How his nephew had served his lust at the field last night.

"I see… Thank you for delivering the food," _and Zuko_ , "last night. They're…" _both_ , "delicious. And say my thanks to Zuko when he wakes up." Sokka said, drawing some water from the well.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't seen you around. And I was afraid that something was bothering you, or that you're caught up at work. But after seeing you grinning like this, I'm glad it was just my imagination," Iroh replied.

"Yeah, it's been a rough week. I have to stay in the fields longer to keep the pests away from the crops," Sokka lied. It was pathetic that he needed to make a cover story. He’d been staying out in the hut because of his wife and because of Zuko. But right now he was not that concerned about his wife. The event from last night definitely relieved him from his frustration. So he offered a happy smile at Iroh.

"Someone's in an extremely happy mood. Did your wife send you another letter? You're always looking thrilled when you receive one."

"Oh I got the letter, alright," Sokka said with glee. _A thank you letter from your cute nephew for taking his virginity last night!_ He screamed inside his head.

"Good for you. Send my regards to her," Iroh said before taking the large basin made of clay containing water inside his house.

Sokka filled his basins and brought them inside. He took his time cleaning up. There's a trace of dried blood along his shaft that apparently didn't come off from just rubbing it off with a cloth. He let the cold water wash the dirt and sweat and arousal.

He covered himself up with a towel and emerged from the bathroom. Zuko was already there, waiting for him.

"Zuko?!" He jumped when he saw the other guy.

"Shh!" Zuko shushed him, a finger on his lips signaling him to keep quiet.

"I told uncle I'm going for a morning walk," he whispered.

"Then what are you doing here?" Sokka yell-whispered.

"Well… Because I want to see you, of course," he said, stepping closer, his palms crawled up to rest loosely at his nape. 

"Zuko… I need to go back to the fields now. There are so many things to do now, because I'm sailing with other fishermen tonight," Sokka reasoned.

"But I need to have my breakfast before going to school," Zuko said.

"Breakfast?" Sokka frowned.

Zuko pulled him for a kiss and Sokka didn't have it in him to resist him. He kissed Zuko back with the same eagerness. Zuko then skillfully undid his towel and it snapped Sokka out of his daze.

"What are you doing? You said you wanted breakfast?" Sokka asked, dumbfounded.

Zuko just gave him a mischievous smirk and sank to his knees. "Uh-huh," he said, grabbing Sokka by the dick. "Breakfast…" Zuko said teasingly. "A very nutritious breakfast," he added before lapping his tongue at Sokka's semi-hard cock.

"Shh... Zuko…" he tried to resist.

Zuko ignored him and began swallowing him ever so slowly. Sokka spent his morning trying to stave his erection, and it only took Zuko five seconds of licking to bring it back to life.

"Ahh!" Sokka moaned loudly when he felt Zuko's mouth around him, making his blood rush down south, pumping his cock to its full mast. 

As it grew, Zuko's words became muffled and he spitted indecipherable nonsense. Zuko closed his eyes and pulled away slowly before diving back again as if he's really enjoying the taste of his cock. Zuko looked… He looked like he really wanted Sokka's cock like it was all he ever wanted, and it did things to Sokka.

Out of instinct, he reached for Zuko's head and started pushing his cock faster into Zuko's warm mouth.

"Emmh...hmm…" Zuko moaned, looking a little overwhelmed.

Sokka's cock was already wet with drool as Zuko struggled to make it stay within his mouth. He felt the tip of his cockhead pressing against the wall of Zuko's cheek until it looked protruding from the outside. Sokka had never felt so desired by someone like this.

Zuko paused for a bit. He adjusted his breathing and looked up to Sokka. His lips wet with his own drool.

"You can come in my mouth," Zuko said seductively.

He didn’t say anything to that. He hauled Zuko up and dragged him towards the bedroom, shoving him to the bed until he landed on top of it face first. He pressed his palm on his back to hold him down.

"I thought you have to go back to the fields, soon?" He heard the protest, but it sounded more like a mock instead, so he didn’t bother to reply.

He lifted Zuko's top and pulled it off. He pulled down his trousers to his knees, making Zuko's smooth creamy butt cheeks visible. He slapped it gently a few times, kneading at the round muscles once. There's no way Sokka's going to be satisfied with just Zuko's mouth. Not when he'd get a taste of Zuko's cunt.

"Ah!" Zuko made a lewd moaning sound when Sokka slapped his butt cheek a little harder. "Pervert," he heard Zuko mutter.

"You're calling me a _pervert_? _Me?_ " Sokka asked, squeezing the mound of Zuko's butt playfully.

"Yes," he grinned widely.

"Oh shit! Sokka!" He screamed loudly when Sokka pushed his cock in without warning.

Worried that Zuko’s loud voice would be heard from outside, he quickly leaned forward and covered the other’s mouth with his hand. "Ssshh… your uncle will hear you!"

"It fucking hurts! You fucking put it in without any preparation!" Zuko protested, smacking his arm.

"Well, whose fault is it? Who barged into my house and kissed me and demanded breakfast? You're calling me a pervert? Zuko you're more of a pervert than I'll ever be," he said whispering at Zuko's ear, before biting it gently. Zuko moaned, out loud, and Sokka covered his mouth again. His breath warm against Sokka's palm.

He was already inside him. He didn’t want to get out of this magnificent cunt. He started moving in and out gently, but Zuko's hand quickly swatted the palm over his mouth. Damn it, he really wanted to fuck Zuko _now_. He needed to coax Zuko to let him have a go.

"Don't move just yet… I'm still sore from last night," he said weakly. Sokka suddenly felt guilty about it. But his lust outweighs his guilt.

"I won't… I'm still taking in the warmth of your cunt, baby." Sokka coaxed him seductively. He watched Zuko blush at his words. The red tinges on his cheeks contrasted the creamy fair skin of his.

He looked adorable. Sokka couldn’t help but kiss his blushing cheek and rub gently on his shoulders. He could feel Zuko relax under him.

Sokka leaned down after a while, whispering in his ear, licking at the lobe teasingly. "Can I fuck you now?"

Zuko nodded. He turned to face Sokka and said, "I want you to finish in my mouth."

"In… In your mouth?" asked Sokka in awe.

"When you're close… I want you to pull out and release in my mouth…" he said in a pleading tone.

That light up the fire inside him. Sokka held Zuko's hips in place and started fucking him.

"Argh!!" Zuko grunted, arching his back. He looked back at Sokka, his gaze filled with pain mixed with pleasure. The older boy gripped the bedsheets hard. His body trembled when Sokka viciously pounded his ass in a standing position while Zuko was on his four, face down on the bed.

Sokka growled while speeding up his thrusts. He watched as his shaft went in and out of Zuko's tight pink hole over and over. It was so sexy, so hot that he sometimes buried his entire length deep inside him until his pubes stick to his round cheeks.

"Aarrghh... nggh... Sokka..." Zuko whined as Sokka fiercely plowed into him. He clutched Zuko's shoulder and occasionally pulled at his hair until his head was pulled back.

Unsatisfied with the position, Sokka climbed onto the bed and lifted Zuko's buttocks and pushed the latter's head onto the pillow. Sokka then realigned his cock behind Zuko, while he held Zuko's waist up in the air. He pushed back in and thrust in and out of the abused hole repeatedly without pausing. Zuko whined and moaned weakly, resigned to become Sokka's means of pleasure.

"Fuck! Sokka..." Zuko grunted as he touched his hard cock. He watched Zuko's body shook violently as he came, shooting his load to the bedsheets. Zuko surprised him again. A few strokes were all it took for him to finish. It was extremely arousing.

"Zuko… I'm close too…" he growled.

"Pull it out! My mouth… Inside my…" Zuko pushed his palm against his torso weakly.

Sokka complied, pulling out from Zuko's tight warm cunt. He pulled at Zuko's hair, shoving his cock in front of Zuko's mouth. Sokka wanked his cock hard and fast, chasing his release. Zuko's lips parted, tongue sticking out close, so close to Sokka's erection.

And that sent Sokka over the edge and he released with a strained growl, spilling his white thick load into Zuko's open mouth. The first two missed and stained his face, just below his right eye. Sokka watched as his cum filled the surface of Zuko's tongue.

Sokka massaged his cock from the base to the tip to milk the remaining liquid inside his shaft and a glob of it oozed out. Zuko swallowed before moving in close and engulfed his sensitive cock, making his whole body shudder.

"Zuko… haaaahh..." Sokka sighed when he did that swirling motion with his tongue.

Sokka pushed his head gently, before lifting him up to level their face and Sokka showered him with kisses and praises.

"So good… you're so _so_ good Zuko… fuck… you're amazing…"

Zuko whined into their kiss. Sokka couldn't get enough of him, kissing and pushing his tongue inside Zuko’s mouth. There's a thick bitter unfamiliar taste when he licks the inside of Zuko's mouth. It was his load. But instead of feeling disgusted, Sokka's chest swelled in pride, having his spunk in Zuko's mouth was _hot_.

"Mmm… Sokka… shouldn't you be going to the rice fields?" Zuko teased, eyes still lidded. 

Sokka snorted at that and pinched at his blushing cheek.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

He and Zuko had gotten closer since then. Sometimes the two of them would spend time in the fields after Zuko returned from school. Of course, they didn’t do anything indecent there in fear that people would find out. At least not in broad daylight. Sokka restrained himself as much as possible not to do it in his hut, out of pity, because there's that one time when Zuko had to walk home limping in pain.

Even at home, he and Zuko also tried not to show off too much intimacy to prevent Iroh from suspecting anything. They really planned things carefully, figuring out the right time to meet and vent their longing and lust. Sokka thought it's their young blood that drove him mad with lust.

But what he felt was not just lust. There was one thing that emerged that made his gut clenched every time he looked at Zuko. The way he blushed when Sokka sneaked a kiss, the way he focused on his books all the time, and his cute face when he pouted, and how perverted he became when they're alone. Zuko who had been a close friend for the past few weeks. Sokka didn’t know when it started. But deep down, Sokka knew that he had truly fallen for him.

"Your exam is coming up, right? He asked.

It was late in the afternoon and they're alone in Sokka's hut. They just returned from picking the last batch of mangoes from this harvest. Zuko's lying down at the corner while reading his book. Next to him, Sokka busied himself whittling bamboos, not sure what he would make out of it.

"Yeah…" Zuko replied shortly, not even looking away from the page he's currently reading.

A mischievous intent arose from Sokka’s brain. "But you're always studying, you don't even look at me anymore," he said, slowly getting closer, snatching the book from Zuko's hand.

"Sokka, stop it! I need to study!" Zuko scolded.

Sokka tried his best to look hurt and returned the book to Zuko. "Alright then. Ignore me. Maybe I should just find a whore in the city like you suggested last time," he said dejectedly.

Zuko frowned at him."Stop sulking like a child," he said.

Sokka looked away and crossed his arms. Zuko sighed and put his book down. "Alright, alright, I'm not reading anymore. Come here," Zuko cupped Sokka's face and pulled him in a kiss. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

On their way home, both he and Zuko teased each other and joked around. His life had never been so happy before. But then Sokka was surprised to see two large wooden chests in front of his doorstep. He and Zuko looked at each other, confused. Then Sokka immediately went to inspect the front door of his house to find out who owned the chests. His heart was beating fast and he became uneasy.

Sokka went around his house only to find that it was still locked. But when he returned to where he'd left Zuko, he was shocked to see Iroh coming out of the teashop with a very familiar woman. The woman who had been chatting with Iroh then turned to him when he noticed Sokka's presence. Her face turned into a very beautiful smile.

"Sokka… I'm home…" said the woman ever so softly, on the verge of tears.

Sokka could not form any words. He turned to see Zuko, who's as shocked as he was, frozen in his spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Sokka's P.O.V. Can anyone guess who Sokka's wife is? LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously:** Sokka who has been living alone for more than a year after being left by his wife to work, is secretly admired by his neighbor, Zuko. In time, the fisherman reciprocate the feeling. Sokka even go as far as taking Zuko's virginity. Problem arises when Sokka's wife suddenly return to the village. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through!

_'Don’t send any letter for the time being.'_

That's the very sentence written on the letter in Zuko's hands. It had been three days since he’d received the letter. That was a warning from Sokka to halt communication with him. His worries began when Kaya, his wife who worked in the capital, suddenly returned without notice. Just when Zuko began to feel that Sokka was entirely his. Of course, that's a stupid thought. Sokka will forever be Kaya's husband if they don't separate. Even if not now, one day Kaya would still return.

"Zuko… Nephew, come here for a second. Kaya is here!" Called Uncle Iroh from the teashop.

Zuko put the paper on the table and tidied his clothes to look more presentable before leaving the room. Zuko had never been that close to Kaya. Even before she went to the capital, they rarely greeted each other. That's probably because Kaya came from another village. Maybe sometimes the woman and his uncle would exchange small talks, but Zuko was more interested in watching Sokka than giving a damn about his wife.

When Zuko entered the shop. Kaya was sitting at the table that wasn't used by the patrons, already chatting and laughing with his uncle. On the table was a big brown paper bag with fine red and gold ribbons. Zuko bowed and pushed his hands together in a classic Fire Nation salute, politely greeting Kaya with a smile. Kaya looked even more beautiful. Perhaps she had diligently taken care of her looks back in the capital. Her shoulder-length hair looked shiny black, bobbing when she bowed back politely at Zuko. Her tan skin was clear and smooth as if she had been touched by expensive treatments. She'd always been pretty, but living in the capital had enhanced her beauty even more.

"I’m very sorry to only visit now. I just finished cleaning the house. Sokka can be… messy," she said with a wide grin on her face. Zuko couldn’t help but think that it’s true.

"I’m also sorry that these are the only things I managed to bring back here for both of you," she kindly said, opening the huge paper bag.

"Oh, Kaya. There’s no need for you to bring us gifts like this," his uncle said politely.

"Of course I have to. Sokka always told me over his letters how you’ve been cooking for him when I wasn’t here." Zuko’s heart seized when he heard the word letters. He knew very well that exchanging updates wasn't the only thing on those letters. "These don’t even compare to your hospitality to my husband," she said, pulling out a bright red bundle and handing it to his uncle. Zuko’s too busy being bitter about the word husband coming out of the woman’s mouth to even care what it was inside that bundle.

"This is a hand-woven fabric. The pattern is very popular in the Capital, currently. I think it'll be suitable for you to wear on formal occasions or ceremonies," said Kaya. Zuko had to contain his scoff. What formal occasions was she even talking about? The most formal thing happening all over the village would probably be a wedding ceremony or The Annual Ritual in the Summer Solstice Festival. It had been years since his uncle went out to participate in any of those things.

Uncle pulled out a bright patterned fabric that looked nice and smooth and then his face turned happy.

"It looks very beautiful, Kaya. It's very kind of you. What do you think, nephew? Maybe it's time for me to participate at this year's festival, huh?" said uncle, before spreading the fabric over his big body and laughing out loud. Kaya smiles fondly at him.

Okay, maybe Zuko’s being a jerk because he’s jealous. Kaya had gone out of her way to bring them gifts, he shouldn't even think badly of her.

Then she pulled out another thing from the paper bag. This time, it’s a little vial that smelt nice.

"I don’t really know what fragrance you’d like, but the shopkeeper tells me this is very popular amongst young men back in the capital," she said gently with a smile so genuine. It was so genuine it flipped the inside of his stomach.

Zuko, who had stayed silent, eyes kept down low not to look directly into Kaya, finally looked at her with a smile, accepting the gift.

"Umm... Iroh, actually there's something I'd like to ask, but...," Kaya suddenly became serious. She seemed to want to continue with the question but was hesitant because Zuko was still there.

Realizing that Kaya was about to say something that might be personal, his uncle sent him inside.

"Nephew, would you please bring these lovely gifts inside?" His uncle instructed.

At first, he was hesitant because he also would like to know what Kaya wanted to ask. But Zuko obeyed his uncle's orders. He gathered the gifts inside the paper bag and brought them with him, away from the teashop. His uncle motioned to Kaya to move to the corner of the teashop, away from the prying ears of the remaining patron, who’s sitting near the entrance.

Luckily for Zuko, it was right next to his uncle’s room. He sneaked in and eavesdropped at the conversation.

"What is it that you want to ask, Kaya?" asked his uncle, voice a little low.

Zuko thanked the universe that the walls inside his house were made with only thin plywood boards. His uncle’s voice was muffled, but he could still make out each word clearly.

"Um… I was wondering… while I was away, have you… did you ever notice signs that Sokka… might… cheat on me?" Kaya asked worriedly.

Zuko gasped at the question. His heart hammered inside his ribs, waiting for his uncle’s response.

"Kaya… I’m not one to spy on other people, let alone pry into anyone’s business. But I know for sure that wouldn’t even be necessary in the first place. Sokka is a good man. Your husband is the most hard-working individual in the village. I have never seen him wandering around after a long night at the sea or after a long day tending the fields.

"Is that so? Because it seems… it seems that Sokka isn’t too happy at the fact that I’ve returned. I’m worried that he’s already fallen for another girl…," Kaya lamented.

"I don’t mean to offend you, but the village had been talking right after you left. It is said that Sokka strongly opposed your departure to Caldera. I know for a fact that it wasn’t just gossip. You do know that he didn’t spend a penny from the money you’d sent, right?" Uncle asked.

"I know," she said weakly.

"Then don’t worry too much about it, dear," his uncle suggested.

"Maybe you’re right. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Thank you, Iroh," she replied.

"You’re most welcomed," his uncle said with a cheerful tone.

Zuko returned to his bedroom. Hawky was perched on his window. Zuko could feel the stutter in his heart. He walked to the window and uncapped the containers, pulling out the letter. He flattened the letter in his hands and read the message.

_‘Meet me at the hut before midnight.’_

He heaved a long sigh. It’s not that he didn’t want to meet up with Sokka. It’s just, things were different since Kaya’s return. But he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss him. So he decided to take the risk and go to the hut tonight.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The clock on the wall finally chimed at nine o'clock. Zuko thought this would be the time he needs to leave. Of course, he had to sneak out of the house without his uncle's knowledge. He heard the sound of his uncle snoring from behind his bedroom door, a sign that the older man was fast asleep. He then reached for the small lantern he had been preparing since this afternoon. Slowly, he opened the window of his room, careful not to make a sound. After making sure no one was around, he jumped over the window with one smooth motion.

Zuko had intended to go directly to Sokka's hut because he thought Sokka was already there. But then Zuko heard the sound of people chatting from the direction of his neighbor's house. He sneaked his way towards Sokka’s house and squatted right under the window of Sokka's room behind a large water barrel which covered him from the people who might pass in front of his house.

He recognized those voices: Kaya and Sokka.

"Sokka! Why do you need to go to the rice paddy in the middle of the night?" Zuko heard the confused tone.

"The harvest is just around the corner and there are a lot of pests coming out at night, Kaya. I need to make sure they won’t damage the crops!" Sokka said curtly.

Zuko’s listening anxiously.

"But I just got here. Why do you have to leave me here alone, tonight?" Kaya whined, there was a hint of discontent behind his tone.

"Kaya, I have been by your side for the past three days! Someone needs to take care of the crops!" Sokka reasoned.

"I don’t care! I’m NOT letting you go!" Kaya raised her voice.

"Are you mad?" Sokka snapped.

Sokka never once raised his voice to his wife before. Zuko who listened to the conversation suddenly became worried. He raised his head trying to find out what was happening inside the room. There's a hole on the wooden wall big enough for him to peek in. Zuko gulped once and tried his best to keep his breathing steady and silent.

Apparently, Kaya, who was wearing a white nightgown, forced Sokka to take off his tunic. As Sokka had his back turned to him, Zuko could see the ripple of Sokka's muscular back as the tunic dropped to the floor. Not a second later, Kaya slipped her nightgown off and hugged Sokka. Zuko choked at the sight. Initially, Sokka tried to refuse, but Kaya continued to hug her husband tightly.

"I know you’re angry at me, but do you not miss me?" she asked with teary eyes.

"What are you saying, Kaya? Of course, I’ve missed you. I’ve been thinking about you since you left," Sokka’s voice softened.

"I miss you," she replied, guiding Sokka’s palm on top of her exposed breast, begging him to squeeze the voluminous mound.

Sokka gasped, looking down, most likely at his wife’s breasts. 

Then Kaya knelt down and pulled Sokka's trousers down until his buttocks were clearly visible to Zuko. Kaya's fingers gripped both of the cheeks delicately. And from behind Sokka's body, Zuko saw Kaya's head bobbing as she served her husband.

He heard Kaya's soft whimpers. Sokka, who had always been vocal, began to sigh as well. Sokka then held Kaya's arm, hauled her up and guided her to his bed. No, _their bed_. Then Sokka growled as he lay Kaya on the bed. Kaya's moans grew louder with each buck of Sokka's hips. She raised her legs high and placed them on Sokka's shoulders.

Her moans became loud groans. She's really loud and vocal. Even Sokka didn't hold his voice back. It was such a contrast to his and Sokka's activities which were always clandestine. Zuko didn't expect them to keep their voices down, but he didn't know that they'd be this loud. Even he could hear it from his room if he left the window open. His heart clenched. He would never be able to experience such freedom.

Zuko saw his waist moving wildly as he fucked his wife continuously. He heard Sokka growl. Zuko didn't know why he's still there. He'd been fucking his wife for quite some time, kissing, hugging, being so intimate. Sokka has the stamina of a bull. For all he knew, he should've just gone back to bed and he’d still be fucking his wife when he wakes up at dawn. But there he stayed. Sokka's face was buried in his wife's breasts. The dim light of the oil lamp prevented Zuko from seeing Kaya's face who clearly enjoyed Sokka's cock.

"Hhhnggh… baby… yessh… I’ve missed your cock… it feels so good…," Kaya writhed.

She looked up and raised her hands to grip on Sokka's shoulder. Shortly, her thighs were lifted and they clutched tightly around Sokka's waist. Zuko saw Sokka's body tremble and he arched his back, the muscle rippled beautifully even in the dim light. Both of their moans became erratic and soon enough, they both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

He couldn’t see it, but the sound of two pairs of lips kissing was loud enough to wake Zuko from his foolish daydream. He rose to his feet and sneaked back into his room. It’s suffocating. He knew the meeting that night wouldn’t take place.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Zuko! Zuko!” Sokka called his name the next day on his lonely afternoon walk from the school.

Zuko only glanced over and continued walking ignoring Sokka who was running after him.

“Zuko! Hey! Wait up!” His voice got nearer.

“Yes?” Zuko forced the word with an unusually friendly tone.

Sokka looked taken aback for a moment, and Zuko felt proud at how good he was at faking such a friendly smile.

“I– I’m sorry, last night… Did you go to the hut, perhaps?” he asked, anxiously.

"No, sorry. I fell asleep, reading some book,” he lied, clutching tightly at the strap on his sling bag.

“We need to talk,” Sokka’s tone turned serious. “Let’s go to the hut,” Sokka said, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him.

“I can walk myself,” Zuko yanked his hand and rubbed at his wrist. Sokka’s grip was a little too tight.

Sokka seemed to want to apologize, but his mouth closed again and he nodded instead, before leading him to his fields. Zuko didn’t want to go with him, but he followed anyway. They said nothing throughout the walk and Sokka ignored every villager they passed along the way. Zuko bowed to every single one with an awkward smile. He hoped they wouldn’t question why he was following Sokka to the fields.

Sokka picked up his pace when they were halfway through the bamboo forest. Zuko had to jog a little to tail him closely. They arrived in Sokka’s fields after walking through the footpath furthest from the village. When they arrived in front of the hut, Sokka turned around and pulled him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Sokka! What are you doing?!” Zuko pushed at the huge man out of panic. “It’s still day time! People can see us! Kaya can see us!” Zuko kept pushing the other man away until he could break free from the embrace.

“Kaya’s not here. She went to her parents’ house,” Sokka said before closing their distance again. Zuko was hugged again. But Zuko pushed him away, too scared for people to walk in on them. “My hut is far away from the main road…” he began.

“Sokka…” Zuko whined.

“Nobody’s going to see us here, Zuko…”

“It’s too risky!” Zuko reasoned.

“I miss you…” Sokka muttered. And Zuko gave in to the embrace from just those three words. Gone were his anger and disappointment.

Sokka then took off the robe he always wore every time he went to school. Sokka fumbled at his upper garment, but he seemed to have a change in mind. He pulled the fabric down until it loosely hung around his body, leaving his chest exposed, but his torso concealed. Zuko had resigned himself to Sokka once again that afternoon. Sokka crushed their lips over and over, nibbling at his lower lip until it stings. His tongue drifted lower, expertly licking at his nipples, and Zuko moaned as his buds teased.

"Hmm..." Zuko sighed through his bitten lower lip, overwhelmed.

Sokka pulled away, dragging Zuko again by his wrist to climb up the steps to the hut. He pulled on Zuko’s trousers and threw them randomly. Zuko watched as it landed on the dirt outside the hut. Sokka loosened the sash serving as his belt and pinned Zuko down to the bamboo surface with his body.

Zuko gasped as Sokka's finger touched his entrance and gently massaged it. He was a bit worried because Sokka seemed to be in a hurry. He was worried that Sokka would want to fuck him without sufficient lubrication like the second time they'd done it. It had hurt a lot afterward, and Zuko didn’t want to experience that pain all over again.

But apparently, Sokka had come prepared. He fished into the pocket in his trousers and pulled out a transparent vial Zuko's already familiar with. He uncapped the vial with his teeth and deftly lubricated his raging hard cock. He rubbed some of the oil on his fingers and rubbed it against Zuko's entrance.

"Oh..." Zuko murmured as he felt the lubed fingers prod at his furl.

"Can I put it in?" Sokka’s voice is low and hoarse.

He’d hoped that the other would take his time to finger him first, but Sokka had begun to hump his back impatiently, so Zuko nodded, trying his best to make his entrance relax. He looked up to Sokka longingly, snaking his hands behind Sokka’s firm muscular neck.

Not long after that, Zuko let out a strained shriek when the cockhead pushed past the rim.

“Ah!” he growled, trying to withstand the burn as Sokka kept pushing in. Luckily, as he relaxed the ring muscles, the pain quickly subsided. _Thank the universe_ Sokka actually brought a lube with him. This could’ve gone very _very_ wrong.

“Zuko, baby… I miss you so much... You’re the only one that can make me this hard, now,” Sokka said breathily. Of course, Zuko was painfully aware that it was just flattery. He’d witnessed first hand how Sokka had vigorously made love to his wife last night. But Zuko let himself be lulled by his seductive words.

"Ngghh..." Zuko moaned, as his insides repeatedly thrust and filled with Sokka’s cock.

It seemed that Sokka really wanted to show that Zuko's the only one he wanted. The pounding of his waist was so strong and eager, his cock sank deep within Zuko's passage.

"Huff... hhh... hh...” he sighed trying to compensate for Sokka’s vicious Sokka thrusts.

"You like it, hm?" Sokka teased with a smug grin, looking down at Zuko, who’d been moaning and panting incessantly.

“Feels good isn’t it?” Sokka provoked.

Zuko could only nod bashfully. It only motivated Sokka to thrust harder, as if his life depended on it. He lifted Zuko’s hips and changed the angle of his cock and with intense power, he plowed into Zuko’s hole ferociously.

“Oh! Ah! Sokka!” That had tipped him over the edge and for the umpteenth time, Sokka had pumped an orgasm out of him without even needing to touch his cock. Sokka kept fucking into that delicious spot as Zuko rode his high.

Aware that Zuko had reached his orgasm, Sokka concentrated on chasing his own pleasure. He quickened his movements, making the man beneath him writhe and scream in pleasure. It didn’t take long before Zuko heard that guttural growl before a hot liquid pumped into his hole over and over. Sokka’s thrusts slowed down, but he kept fucking him as he pumped his seeds deep into his bowels. It caused a tingling sensation all over Zuko’s body until he shuddered.

Zuko drooped limp and let Sokka kiss her neck and chest slowly as if to thank her for satisfying her lust that afternoon.

Sokka cleaned him up gently after that, apologizing for not preparing Zuko beforehand. Zuko just waved it off. He’d gotten used to it after many of their shared time together. Sokka rushed to get Zuko’s trousers he’d tossed out of the hut earlier, flapping the fabric a few times to get rid of the dirt. After Zuko’s fully clothed, Sokka sat closer beside him and put Zuko’s hands on top of his own.

“I know things have changed now, but please try to understand. I can’t just leave Kaya like that. But I also can’t let you go, Zuko…”

 _This bastard_. He’s such a flirt! But Zuko had fallen so deeply in love with this flirt and he couldn’t deny Sokka’s request to not distance himself from the man.

“I get it. But you have to understand what I’m dealing with right now. I’m so caught up with the preparation for the examination. That’s why I’ve never demanded to keep meeting up with you. At least until after the exam,” Zuko said.

Sokka offered him a genuine smile as he squeezed his hands and kissed him on the forehead.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When he arrived at the teashop, his uncle was sitting on the bench outside. When he noticed the older man was crying, Zuko ran towards him.

"Uncle! What happened? Why are you crying?" Zuko asked worriedly.

"Zuko… your mother came…” his uncle said, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

“M-mother? What does she want?” Zuko’s blood boiled. Ever since he married that official, she’d abandoned both Zuko and his uncle and left the village in order to be with that man.

“She wants you to come with her to the capital after you’re finished your last year at Master Piandao’s school… She said she’d take you by force should you refuse to go willingly... “ tears fell again from his uncle’s eyes.

“But I don’t want to go with her! I don’t want to go to the capital! I want to be here with you, uncle!” Zuko said, trying to calm his uncle when truthfully, he was just as anxious as his uncle. He pulled his uncle into his embrace.

 _Agni, what else is happening, now?_ Zuko lamented in his heart as he patted his uncle’s shaking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be a delayed a little bit (probably on 6th or 7th, instead of on the fifth) because I'm going to proofread and edit the first five chapters first and change the entire story to past tense. Also, I'm trying to improve the storytelling and provide more context as to what each character POV's actually thinking and feeling. I want it to be a little bit more detailed. I know I promised it to be updated every other day, but I hope one or two days' delay wouldn't be a problem. If anyone's reading this currently, I do apologize for the inconvenience as English isn't my first language, so I try my best to not mess up. 
> 
> Best regards, Bill. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously:** Zuko falls in love with Sokka, a married fisherman who was left by his wife to make a living. The two young men shared one passionate night and slowly, Sokka's feeling grows to something more than just lustful desire. But Kaya returns to Hira'a unexpectedly and it complicates whatever little Sokka and Zuko have for each other. Will the relationship they have blossom into romance? Or is this a disaster waiting to happen? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers! Sorry for the delay! I finally finished editing the first half of the story. There are no plot changes in the story, so you wouldn't need to re-read the story from the beginning if you remember the plot for the first five chapters. I corrected grammatical and spelling errors with the help of Google Docs and Grammarly. I also add minor details to a few events throughout the story to help elucidate the settings, mood, and emotions happening at the time. I hope it helps new readers and re-readers enjoy the story better. 
> 
> I am so happy to receive positive feedback from you guys for the first half of the story! I hope more people will enjoy my work! Happy reading! 

The school building was actually just a big mansion Master Piandao lived in. It was easily the biggest house in Hira’a, even more, compared to the Magistrate’s house. Piandao came from a noble family from the Fire Nation Capital. His family was renowned for swordsmiths and swordsmanship through generations. The finest you could find in Fire Nation history. He’d originally taken residence in Shu Jing, but wanted to spend his older days somewhere quiet. Long story short, he moved to their remote village years ago.

And with him, he’d brought along not only his riches but also a vast amount of knowledge to share with the villagers, old and young. Piandao, the generous man he was, told the Magistrate that he wanted to establish a facility that houses willing young men where they can learn how to read and write and get a proper education. 

Zuko looked around the large rock garden where he’d first learn how to read with kids his age. He’d had the basics mastered since his uncle also came from the Capital and was also an educated man. He’d taught Zuko basic stuff, but here in this very rock garden, he’d learned more advanced words and had learned calligraphy. He bid his goodbye to his friends as they headed their separate ways.

It was the last day of school, and Zuko felt the pull in his heart as he watched most of his friends go. They would meet again daily, of course, but under different circumstances. They would no longer bear the student status they’d shared for years. But the memories shared between them would never be forgotten.

He’d spent his last day filled with so much emotion. There’s pride, happiness, relief, but there’s also sadness and worry. But he was mostly drowned in nostalgia, constantly on the verge of crying. This place was a gift, a blessing from the universe for the people of Hira’a. Not only for him and his graduating friends but for younger students that had come after them.

They’d shown their gratitude towards the Master all day long, about how they never even dreamed of getting such an opportunity to learn so many things without even having to step out of their village. And how they could access this for free. Sure, every now and then the students and their parents would offer some portion of their fish or crops, but Piandao had only allowed that once a year out of politeness. He’d repeatedly informed his students that he’d built this facility to show his gratitude to the universe for everything good in his life.

Zuko had never been so inspired by a person. Piandao is all he’d ever dreamed to be and more.

He pushed the huge wooden door and crossed the hall where he’d spent their second to third year learning about their history and science. He climbed the stairs to the second floor, where his Master’s office was. The Master had personally summoned him to his office earlier that morning after all of the speeches and farewell ended. He sounded the knockers a few times before the huge wooden door creek opened.

Fat, his colleagues called the older man because he refused the Master title, greeted him with a smile. The butler had told Zuko to not call him ‘Master’ many times, but Zuko insisted on calling him ‘Master’. After all, it was only fitting, as he was one of Zuko’s teachers. Zuko bowed to him and Master Fat ushered him in.

“Zuko,” he heard the Master call as the door closed behind him.

The younger man bowed deeply, offering a practiced Fire Nation salute. “Master,” he greeted, voice full of respect to the other man.

Piandao who was sitting in his study stood up and smiled. “I’m sure you are aware of the purpose of being summoned here, as I have informed all of you about the opportunity to study higher education months ago,” he began.

“Yes, Master,” Zuko nodded.

“As promised, I’ll sponsor three of my best students to enroll in a small university in Shu Jing. That is if they’re eager to obtain said education,” the man said. “You have proven yourself as the best amongst your friends. Your attitude and fondness of knowledge have made me so proud. I personally hope that you’d accept my offer to fund the tuition fees,” he added.

Zuko bowed again. “I am honored to have such praise from you, Master. And I will be forever indebted to you for such generosity. It has always been my dream to follow in your footsteps and pursue higher education. I’d humbly accept your generous offer and continue to study in Shu Jing.”

When he stood up straight, his Master was smiling. “Very good. Fat had made the arrangement and had sent your application along with two of your classmates. I am sure you’d pass the entrance examination easily,” his Master said.

“Thank you, Master,” he replied.

And Piandao heaved a long sigh. His eyebrows scrunched up a little, accentuating the crease lines on his face. “If I had the fortune I would even recommend you to study at the Royal Academy in the capital where I had studied years ago. But to sponsor three of this village’s finest young men, I could only afford to send the three of you to the small university at Shu Jing. I hope you do not resent me, for this,” Master Piandao sounded upset.

“Of course, not, Master. I believe none of the students here bear such resentment towards you. You have given us something even none of us knew we needed. If it weren’t for your noble self, the children of Hira’a would never even learn to read and write. I thank you, _both of you_ , Master Piandao and Master Fat,” Zuko bowed again to Piandao and to Fat, who stood beside him.

“Fat,” the Master called. “The scrolls,” he inquired.

The butler quickly retrieved three scrolls from the bookshelves and handed it to his Master. Red ribbons with Fire Nation insignia emblazoned in the middle were sealing each of them. It seemed important, official, almost. 

Zuko watched as they exchanged the two Masters exchanged smiles when their hands touched. No one in the village knew. No one but Zuko. He’s the only one aware of it. Piandao himself had told him a few years back. He had been 15 then. It was when Sokka had just proposed Kaya, to be precise. He had always been intrigued at Sokka since his arrival in the village. But he’d thought that it was just because Sokka’s just so different from everything he’d ever known. He’d thought that it was just curiosity.

So it was very confusing when he found himself crying over Sokka being engaged to that girl. It was ridiculous and absurd. It wasn’t really something to cry over, right? But he couldn’t help himself. Piandao had summoned him after school three days after that because he’d been distracted during their history discussion. Piandao had confronted him about it and his pathetic ass had cried instead of answering. When his Master asked him to tell him what was wrong, Zuko had told him he didn’t know, but he was feeling upset and he couldn’t help himself.

Piandao had been very patient listening and comforting him, that Zuko felt he should seek advice from his wise Master. When he’d finished telling the man about his sadness over Sokka’s engagement, Piandao had queried a bunch of weird questions, about his friendship with the Water Tribesman, about his friendship with other students or friends at home, about anyone he liked in particular, about girls, and who he’d dreamed about when he was trying to release some steam. And with each question, Zuko grew warier and anxious and he felt so ashamed.

The answers to those questions had helped him realize how different he was from the kids his age. And Zuko cried even harder than before, but it wasn’t because he was sad. He was terrified because it was not normal, _he_ was not normal. His Master had told him it was okay, that he wasn’t sick or abnormal. He’d told Zuko that he was brave to admit what he likes and who he is and that he wasn’t alone. That Piandao and Fat were with him, would always be there for him.

Those words had helped him. He hadn’t understood what those words meant at first, but they really meant the world to Zuko. His Master had told him to keep it a secret for the time being because as much as his Master understood and respected him for who he was, he wasn’t sure if the people around Zuko would be as accepting. Zuko was afraid, but his Master had convinced him that he and Fat would look out for him.

True to his word, both Piandao and Fat had checked on him alternatingly. It was a bit weird at first, but the intensity lessened as each day passed by. But Zuko had been observing as well. It took him a little over a month of watching the interactions between Master Piandao and Master Fat to realize that Master Fat was more than just a butler. He was his Master’s companion.

When he’d _confronted_ his Master about it in his office one day after school, Piandao had laughed and ruffled his hair fondly. He’d summoned Fat and kissed the butler on his lips, right in front of Zuko, and both Zuko and the butler froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. It was wrong! Two men shouldn’t be doing that kind of thing. At least, that was what he’d been telling himself. But he didn’t really feel that way.

He felt warm and fuzzy inside because that kiss was beautiful and the two of them looked odd together, uncommon, but Zuko’s heart almost exploded at how he’d thought that they still look perfect around each other.

Before he knew, he was crying again. But it wasn’t because he was sad or scared. It had felt nice. He was happy, happy for his Masters. He’d decided to follow his Master’s footsteps in life. Not only education and career-wise, but also relationship-wise. He’d longed to find the man to share his life with, just like his Master Piandao and Fat.

Piandao and Fat had helped him to come to terms with who he was and what he was feeling towards Sokka. But it was a few weeks after that very day that the man Zuko had fallen in love with married another woman. The Masters had been the ones that helped Zuko get distracted from his heartbreak. But it didn’t stop Zuko from showing his affection to the man even if Sokka had no clue.

“Ahem,” he heard his Master clear his throat, pulling him out of his daze.

“These reading materials will help you prepare for the entrance exam,” his Master handed him the scrolls. “The test would be in a week,” Piandao reminded him. “Good luck,” he said and Zuko excused himself to the two older men.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Zuko walked home that afternoon with spring in his steps.

He finally finished his final year at the school. The last two weeks had been very hectic. He had been so focused on preparing for the exam that he’d somehow managed to keep Sokka off his mind. Which was saying something about how important this exam was for him. Zuko had a dream, and he needed to pass the exam and continue his education at the university to reach that goal. And he needed to enroll somewhere close, so he wouldn’t be too far from the village. Shu Jing was just the perfect place.

His last days at school had also been nerve-wracking. But after it ended, Zuko could feel the tension finally lifted from his body. And his mind wandered to the one person he’d missed dearly. Of course, he and Sokka still met occasionally. But he was always on his scrolls and parchments and books, so he was mostly occupied with his study. He felt content, nonetheless. It did not always end with sex, but he was glad that Sokka accompanied him and showered him with affection as if Zuko were his lover.

After Piandao told him that he was one of the students worthy of getting sponsorship, Zuko went straight home with his scrolls in his sling bag. He wanted to tell his uncle and Sokka about the good news. He needed to share this joy with two of the most important people in his life.

Sokka was sitting on the porch in front of his house when Zuko arrived in front of the teashop. Sokka was slouching, staring idly at his feet. He looked… troubled.

"Sokka!” Zuko called.

Sokka jumped and turned to look at him. He seemed surprised at Zuko’s sudden interruption.

“Master Piandao told me he’d pay for my tuition for the university!" Zuko excitedly informed the other man.

Sokka stared at him for a second before forcing a smile on his face. “Really? That’s great then. Congratulations Zuko, I know you’d make it,” he said weakly.

“Are you okay? You sound unusually frail,” he asked worriedly.

Sokka looked hesitant for a moment, before taking a deep breath and exhaled loudly, as if getting ready to say something important to Zuko.

“I just found out that Kaya’s pregnant… I’m going to be a dad…” Sokka said, looking at him with sadness in his eyes, but he tried to keep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter provides a little back story about how Zuko came to terms with his sexuality. And I just can't help to include Fat and Piandao in the story because I thought it's an interesting idea to have these two mature men helping confused teen Zuko figuring himself out, in a very platonic, non-sexual, guidance. I love Fat and Piandao and so should you! 
> 
> I do have to warn you guys that I am trying (and failing badly) to write angst in my porn-heavy fanfiction, so I do not promise a quick happy ending. I don't even want to promise a happy ending either. I'm still detailing the rough draft for the last two chapters so things are still a bit blurry and I still haven't decided which direction I'm going to. 
> 
> Kindly leave Kudos and tell me what you think after reading this in the comments. Reading your comments always makes me happy. Even critics, especially those that help better my writing and thought process! 🙇🏼♂️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously:** Sokka and Zuko fell in love with each other. But Kaya returns to Hira'a unexpectedly and it complicates whatever little Sokka and Zuko have for each other. Things turned for the worse when Kaya announced that she’s pregnant. Will Sokka finally end this act of infidelity? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

“Where are you going?” he asked when he saw the woman plan to go out of the house that afternoon. On her hand, a neatly rolled paper.  _ A letter, perhaps? _

Kaya jumped at the sound. "Sokka!” She exclaimed, clearly not expecting him to see her go out. “I-I’m going to the market…” Kaya provided, the hand holding the rolled paper slowly tucked behind her waist.

“Didn’t you just go to the market yesterday?” asked Sokka, narrowing his eyes. “We still have a lot of produce and food,” Sokka reminded her.

“Uh… I uh… I need to send a letter to my relatives. Mother told me to inform them about the pregnancy,” the woman replied, holding up the paper in her hand for Sokka to see.

Sokka hummed and nodded.

“I made you some snacks and tea. They’re on the table,” she said before going out the door.

Sokka nodded once again, watching her leave.

It had been two weeks since he'd told Zuko about Kaya's pregnancy. Ever since that day, the boy has been trying to get away from him, again. And just his luck, after Kaya got pregnant, his wife always refused his invitation to have sex.

He admitted that he was indeed a bit selfish.  _ Okay, very selfish! _ He wanted to maintain both his wife and his lover. With Kaya, he can enjoy sex as the society deemed appropriate: with a woman. From his youth, Sokka had always felt challenged to make women squirm with ecstasy in bed. Satisfying women had been his call in life and that had always succeeded in stroking his ego.

But with Zuko? He gets satisfaction without needing to try hard. Men are easily satisfied, unlike women who sometimes are so hard to please. With Zuko, sex is always mind-blowing. He's the one drowned in pure bliss. That's why he missed Zuko. He must admit that right now, he missed him not only for the sex. Had he fallen in love with him? Maybe. All he knew was that he really cares and was really fond of his friend. When he'd told the other that Kaya was pregnant, his face had shown a deep disappointment. He didn't say anything. But the look on his face was enough to tell Sokka that he was jealous. Zuko really liked him and that inevitably affected him.

Returning from the market, Kaya excused herself to him again. She said she would like to stay at her parents' house for several days because Sokka had been working during the daytime on the field to harvest the crops. It's been a few days since his wife experienced nausea due to pregnancy. Kaya said she couldn't keep bothering their neighbors for help. She thought it'd be better to stay at her parents' house until her condition got better. Sokka agreed. He was also worried because nobody would look after his wife when he was gone.

Sokka escorted her to his in-law’s house in the neighboring village. Her older brother had opened the door for them. He didn’t say much to Sokka. He was never fond of Sokka in the first place. Something about her sister marrying some Water Tribe. But that had never bothered Sokka before. He’s married to Kaya, not her brother, anyway.

“Be careful on your way home,” she said, pulling him down for a kiss.

He figured he'd spend the night alone again. He hugged his bolster tightly, as memories of Zuko staying with him in this very bed to fulfill his lust flooded his head.

Suddenly, Sokka was startled by the loud crowing sound from the kitchen. He could also hear the restless flap of Hawky's wings. Then there was a faint knocking sound from the wooden door. Sokka immediately got up when he heard it. “Sokka, are you there?” asked a familiar voice.

Sokka quickly got out of bed and put on his trousers. He went to the kitchen and opened the back door. Zuko was already standing there, his head hung low.

“Zuko? It’s late. What are you doing, here?” he asked.

He answered with another question.

“Can I come in?”

Sokka nodded and opened the door wider, letting the other in. As soon as Sokka locked the backdoor, Zuko embraced him. The man buried his face on Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka felt the trembling of his chest before he heard the sob from the man before him.

“Zuko, what’s wrong?” Sokka asked worriedly.

“I can’t,” he murmured against Sokka’s bare chest. He adjusted his breathing for a while before he could calm down. “Sokka, I can’t anymore. I miss you so much…” he said clearer, despite having his face planted on Sokka’s chest.

Sokka cupped his jaw and lifted his face. He could see his golden eyes shining through the tears. He looked beautiful, but Zuko refused to meet his eyes.

There were a dozen questions he wanted to ask of him. How he was, how the examination had gone in Shu Jing, what he was doing after the exam. None were said. Instead, he’d sealed their lips for as long as he could, making up for the lost time.

Zuko reacted positively to the touch. He returned Sokka's kiss with equal determination. Zuko did not refuse when he was led into the bedroom. Sokka took off the upper garment attached to Zuko's body and the latter mimicked his doing. Sokka laid Zuko on the bed, continuing their heated kiss. He crushed his lips on Zuko's neck and other body parts that he'd missed. Zuko sighed contently. He writhed and whimpered under Sokka's touch.

But this time, Zuko didn't just lay there passively. to linger in a resigned position. Zuko then flipped their positions so that Sokka's back was on the bed. Zuko swiftly pulled the other's trousers. Sokka closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment Zuko began to suckle on his cock. Sokka heard himself groaning as Zuko's tongue swept the shaft, sucked it in until it felt warm and wet.

After Zuko wet the hard length, he got up and straddle Sokka's lap. Sokka's chest heaved up and down quickly, waiting for what this handsome young man would do to him.

Zuko then grabbed Sokka's cock. He directed the head right against the pucker of his entrance. Zuko's breath hitched. He closed his eyes, slowly lowering his waist so that the length entered him little by little. Sokka shuddered when he felt how tight Zuko's wall clenched around his cock. Zuko paused for a moment trying to get used to the girth.

"Hmm... oh...," he sighed, then bit his lower lip to withstand the pain.

Sokka was conflicted seeing Zuko do all the work, but he held back and decided to just watch and let Zuko do as he pleased. He caressed both of Zuko's thighs. His own breathing became heavier when Zuko tried lowering his ass so all of the lengths disappeared completely into him.

"Nggh...," groaned Zuko while holding his hard cock.

Sokka groaned again when the walls tightened around him. Zuko started riding up and down slowly and Sokka gasped at the sensation. It felt like his cock was being sucked into quicksand.

"Nggh...," Zuko groaned repeatedly.

The grimace on Zuko's face was a combination of pain and pleasure. The movement of his hips started getting faster. Zuko whimpered as he rode Sokka. Some time later, Zuko arched his back and rested his palms on Sokka's thighs. His ass keeps going up and down pleasuring Sokka. The sound of Zuko's buttocks slapping against his thighs filled the room.

Sokka couldn't hold himself back anymore. He bucked his hips up and began pounding up Zuko's ass. Zuko winced but he pushed back even harder. His sighs grew louder, and when Sokka angled his cock to pound that one spot repeatedly, Zuko reached his orgasm first. Thick spurts of cum shot to wet Sokka's chest and stomach.

Sokka sped his movements up. His moans grew louder when he felt he was going to spurt. And with the last jerk of his hips, he emptied his balls into Zuko's ass. Zuko let out a long sigh and shivered as the warm liquid flowed in. Zuko collapsed on top of him, hugging him tightly. Sokka let him because he knew Zuko had missed him a lot. That, and the fact that he'd been missing his embrace as well.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Zuko did not stay that night. He returned to his house when they both woke up past dawn. And just as Sokka had feared, Zuko had since distanced himself once again. Sokka was confused at Zuko's flaky attitude. Zuko had found out his wife was pregnant and kept a distance, but then he came back to Sokka, and now he was pulling away again. Does he still want to meet with me or not? Sokka thought.

Until that late morning. When Sokka returned from the rice paddy after washing his equipment in the spring, Zuko had been sitting in his hut.

"Zuko?" he asked. He was surprised, but he's also happy that they could meet. "Fancy seeing you here," he teased Zuko.

Zuko winced at that.

"So what brings you here?" What he wanted to ask was 'Are you done avoiding me?'

"Yeah... school is over, so I'm officially unemployed. It gets boring really quick," he said.

"Well, you wouldn't be for long. University's starting soon, right?" he asked, taking a seat next to Zuko.

"Yes, but... I figured I should see you while I still can...," Zuko said, looking down at his feet.

"Well, I know the university will be a lot harder than Master Piandao's school, but we're next-door neighbors. I'm only five steps away," Sokka said.

Zuko looked up to meet his eyes and he looked sad. "I'm going to the Capital," he said before casting his gaze at the rice field.

"The capital? Wait a minute. I thought Piandao only promised to fund your tuition to enroll in Shu Jing. Does your uncle have the money for you to study there? Didn't you say you wanted to study in Shu Jing?" Sokka asked, confused.

Zuko was silent for a while. After sighing, he continued. "Yes, that's initially what I planned to do. It has to be in Shu Jing if I want to be close to Uncle and you, but... I'm not sure I can stand seeing you together with Kaya, then have that baby, then...," Zuko did not continue.

Sokka hugged Zuko.

"Zuko, forgive me, please? I didn't know you're so in love with me that...," Sokka paused. "... but if you feel you have to go to the capital to pursue your dreams, then...," it felt suffocating to say that and pretend to be okay. He didn't want Zuko to go, he didn't want to let go.

Zuko broke free from his arms.

"I had already promised my uncle to stay here, before when my mother came to pick me up to go with her to the Capital. I can't bear to leave uncle... and you. But if you think I should go..."

Sokka gulped. He wanted to say that Zuko should stay in the village. But he shouldn't be in Zuko's way of pursuing a better future.

"You need to think this through, Zuko... This is your future we're talking about. Do what you think would be best for you," he said while tapping Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko nodded then excused himself. Sokka wanted to kiss him, but instead, his friend gave him a Fire Nation's salute and left without saying goodbye. He watched as Zuko's shadow disappeared behind the bamboo trees.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

On his way to the fields the next day, Sokka met Elder Biya, the village’s shaman. She knew him because he often helped fix her leaking roof because she’s living alone. Sokka didn’t notice her at first, because he was distracted, but then the woman greeted him.

“Good morning, young man. Off to the field?” she asked, stopping in her tracks.

“Elder Biya… My apologies. I didn’t notice you. Good morning to you, too,” Sokka dropped the hoe he was carrying over his shoulder and offered a salute to her.

“It’s alright. Congratulations on the pregnancy, by the way. How was your wife?”

“Thank you, Elder Biya. She’s doing well. Thanks to your help,” Sokka said.

He didn’t really believe in shamanism, but Elder Biya had helped mothers from Hira’a during pregnancy and childbirth, so at least she wasn’t a crook. He’d still send a letter to Katara to come to Hira’a before his wife’s labor. After all, there’s nothing better than having a professional Water Tribe Healer to assist his wife’s labor. 

“I’m glad to hear that. But don’t forget that she still has to visit for another session. And don’t just wait outside on the next visit. You need to accompany your wife during the session,” she said.

“I’ll be sure to do that. When’s the next schedule?” he asked.

“I don’t remember the exact date, but I’ve handed the schedule on a piece of paper to your wife. You should ask her,” she suggested.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll be sure to ask her tomorrow. She's still at her parents' house until her morning sickness improves," he explained.

"Be sure to check up on her. Make sure she’s eating properly as this is her first pregnancy. And it seems like you brought her for the check-up pretty late? You should've brought her to me sooner. If you're planning to have another child, please don't wait until she's nine weeks in to check her pregnancy," she advised.

Sokka froze. Nine weeks? It has only been a little over a month since she returned to Hira'a.

"She's nine weeks in?" Sokka blurted out.

"Yes, young man. You don't get morning sickness before eight weeks of pregnancy," she replied.

Sokka wanted to confirm it again, but the shaman seemed to be very sure about that. Sokka was hesitant to believe it, but she had lots of experience with maternal care, so she'd know right?

"I… yes… I'll be sure to do just as you told me," Sokka replied in a rush.

"Alright then, don't let me hold you up any longer," she said, before walking away.

Sokka had no time to think about work or anything else, then. There was no way he could tend the rice fields when he was this distracted. He hurriedly returned home to return his farming tools and change clothes. Kaya was still at her parents' house. If he wanted to learn the truth about her pregnancy, he'd need to go there. He wouldn't be able to wait until his wife returned to get a confirmation.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The walk to the neighboring village was a blur. Sokka couldn’t really remember how he managed to arrive in front of his in-law’s house. His mind was filled with rage and he wanted to lash out and make a scene in his in-law’s house. But he knew nothing good would come out of being reckless.

The front door was opened. He balled his fist and entered the house, searching for his wife. The living room was empty. Sokka noticed a new fancy painting decorated the wall, hanging just above the expensive ceramic pot his mother-in-law had purchased a few months prior. It was a beautiful painting, obviously bought with his wife’s money, but he never really cared about it before. He still didn’t care, but this time, it sparked anger inside him.

Not because of the fancy things his in-law had or the beautiful house they built. But because maybe this was the reason Kaya had left in the first place. To live in some luxurious Fire Nation’s mansion. He’d never assumed that there’s a possibility that Kaya would prefer to serve some rich family as a maid, but experience the glamorous life than to live in Sokka’s humble wooden house. Was that really the reason?

Maybe that was the reason she refused to have a child even after they both reached the proper age to build a family. She’d always warned him to only finish outside. She even made sure to consume the potion Elder Biya gave her to prevent pregnancy since their wedding night. And Sokka had understood because after all, they’re still teenagers. But Elder Biya had told them that it was safe for Kaya to have kids after she turned seventeen.

Maybe he didn’t even want to have Sokka’s child. Was that why she left? Because Sokka kept asking? Because he didn’t want Sokka to impregnate her. Sokka hadn’t suspected anything when Kaya asked him to come inside the first night she’d returned. And the next day, and the day after, and every day since, until she announced the pregnancy. He’d thought that maybe Kaya was finally ready.

_ Fuck! _

A lot of thoughts swirled in his mind. He stood in the living room in his daze. Then he heard faint sounds coming from inside the house. The bedroom, Sokka guessed. He silently made his way and peeked from behind the curtain covering the bedroom’s doorway. Kaya was there, talking to her mother on the bed.

She was crying.

“Does Sokka know? What if he finds out?” Kaya’s mother asked, her voice thick with anxiety.

Kaya just shook her head and sobbed.

“But Kaya, he’d definitely find out after you deliver the baby,” she sounded disappointed. “There’s no way he wouldn’t question it! Sokka might be poor but he’s not a dimwit! He’ll definitely wonder why the baby doesn’t have blue eyes or brown skin like those damn Water Tribe peasants!”

Sokka’s eyes widened at that. But he held back. He wanted to hear everything. He’d known Kaya’s parents were opposed to their marriage at first, but he didn’t expect them to hate him like that. He didn’t know she thought so low of his tribe.

“I have sent a lot of letters to The Master, but he wouldn’t reply… He didn’t care…,” she sobbed.

_ The letter... _

“What were you thinking?!” Her mother scolded.

“I told you, I was lonely and he seduced me… It was stupid, I know mother, but it’s already too late… And we can just tell him that the baby took after me, mother...”

“Even if you lie, your due date will be far sooner than he’d expected!”

“We can say that the baby is premature, as long as I stay here with you until I deliver the baby…” Kaya begged.

Sokka couldn't take their conversation any longer. He uncovered the curtains and entered the bedroom. Both of the women turned to look at him with shock and horror in their faces.

"No need to wait until you deliver the baby! I heard everything!" Sokka roared in front of them. Sokka's fists were getting tighter by the second and his right hand twitched, raising a little, but Sokka quickly got a grip of himself. No matter how bad things are, he wouldn't raise a hand to a woman, let alone his pregnant wife.

Sokka gritted his teeth before unclenching his jaw muscles and heaved a sigh. "The shaman made me promise to accompany you on your next check-up," Sokka said, considerably softer. "Do tell her I'm sorry that I wouldn't be able to keep my word for it. I'm divorcing you," Sokka said with finality.

Kaya's wailing on the bed, but she didn't beg Sokka to forgive him or to stay. She probably thought it was pointless at this point. Sokka knew he wouldn't be swayed by anything, not even the tears on his wife's face would affect his decision.

His mother-in-law said nothing. She just stared at the floor, ashamed? Disappointed? She probably just didn't want to see a Water Tribe in her house. Well, he wouldn't stay any longer.

"You can tell your husband and your son that they no longer have any Water Tribesman as a family member. I'm sure they'll find joy in it. You can ask your son to retrieve your daughter's belongings in my house. Each and every single one she bought with her or your family's money. I'll pack them all up as soon as I get home," Sokka said to Kaya's mother.

"And don't worry about me stealing your stuff. Back in my poor Water Tribe village, we were taught since little that stealing is bad. You can all come and make sure none of Kaya's belongings are left behind," Sokka said.

Sokka didn't even care if they took everything from his house. The only valuables in the house were his fishing and farming tools, and a sword Master Piandao taught him how to make.

"One more thing. I'd like the divorce to be official as soon as possible," he said to Kaya. "But I know it would probably affect you and the baby, so go ahead, tell the Magistrate and the Fire Sages that  _ you _ wanted to separate with me. That'll give you time to sort things out and figure out what you're going to do before they find out about the baby's golden eyes and fair skin," Sokka said his piece and left the house.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

What he felt during the long walk home wasn't anger, sadness, or heartbreak. It was a relief. Relief, because then he could be with Zuko. And he knew he was a jerk for feeling that way. After all, Kaya wasn’t the only one unfaithful. But she didn’t need to know that. Sokka couldn’t really stop the surge of happiness in his heart. He didn’t even notice he was half-running, by the time he reached the village’s gate. He couldn’t wait to tell Zuko. He wanted to be with him and love him with all his might.

Sokka knew they’re both men and the Law wouldn’t permit them to marry each other. Still, now that the one thing on his and Zuko’s way was gone, Sokka couldn’t contain himself. He only wanted to spend more time with Zuko for as long as they’re allowed to. Their time was limited, so he needed to get back to Zuko as fast as he could to make use of their moments.

He ran and ran until he reached the Teashop. He stopped abruptly when he noticed the carriage in front of the double stall shophouse. He saw Zuko hugging Iroh, who was sobbing really hard, wailing. There was a man loading two small chests into the carriage and a beautiful middle-aged lady who wore a fancy red robe. She was watching Zuko patiently as if allowing them their final moment together.

“Zuko?” Sokka called, rushing towards the other man. “Where are you going?”

Zuko patted Iroh’s back and gave one last tight squeeze before breaking away from the hug. He turned to look at Sokka as he wiped his tears away. His red puffy eyes stared dejectedly at Sokka. Sokka hated to see that look on Zuko’s face.

“My mother is here to pick me up. I’m going with her to the capital,” he said, giving Sokka a salute and a bow.

Sokka stood there, dumbfounded. The truth about Kaya's pregnancy came out too late. Zuko was already leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to drag the pregnancy thing along. It's a pretty predictable event, considering the circumstances of the characters. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the update. Comments and Kudos are really appreciated, as they boost the chance of my work to be seen by other potential readers. :) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously:** Zuko fell in love with a married fisherman, Sokka, and got himself in a complicated affair. When Sokka’s wife returned, things turned for the worse. Kaya revealed that she was pregnant. But when Sokka found out that the child wasn’t his, Zuko had decided to leave for the Capital to pursue his dream. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates for the past two weeks. I have been caught up with work and personal things for the past two weeks. I really hope I can squeeze more time to write, though. But updates will probably take longer than usual as I spent most of my time at the hospital, working. 

The dock, that afternoon, was quite crowded. Some fishermen appeared to carry empty baskets used for fish sold in the fish market back to their respective vessels. Some of them repaired nets and other fishing equipment. Some were installing and repairing the masts and sails. The harvest season was over, so the activities of the villagers return to the sea.

Zuko had always liked the hustle and bustle at the dock. It was crowded and noisy, indeed, but everything was masked by the sound of waves, heavy wind, and seagulls squealing. It was calming and soothing; nostalgic.

Come to think of it, he hadn't been to the dock in more than two months. Weird, because this was a place he frequented since he was a child. He remembered lots of memories and fun things that happened at this dock. Then again, there was nothing he could do. School took up most of his time. And with all the mess that happened in his life lately, going to the beach had never even crossed his mind.

Sokka wasn't here, fortunately. It seemed like he still has land that needs to be tilled and crops that need to be harvested. Zuko had been avoiding him for a while because he was confused about what to do. He missed Sokka, of course, but Kaya's pregnancy always haunted him and made him reluctant to get close to Sokka.

The evening was approaching and the sky changed color. Zuko knew he had to return to the tea shop immediately to help his uncle serve patrons. A few hours on the dock was enough to comfort him from boredom. Maybe he would visit again the next day.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It was already dark when Zuko arrived in front of the teashop. He noticed the fancy carriage in front of the teashop. He knew whose it was. He’d seen it an awful lot of times lately and to be honest he didn’t like it. The carriage could only mean one thing, _his mother_. Her coming to the teashop had always ended up hurting his uncle. Zuko sneaked into the house from the kitchen door, not wanting to meet his mother. Meeting her would only extend her visit and he wasn’t really in the mood to hear another argument from both his mother and his uncle.

He’d initially planned to just go to his room and pretend he didn’t hear anything, but they were arguing louder than they usually did, and it made him curious. He stood behind the curtain, separating the Teashop and their living area. From his previous experience, eavesdropping was, well, _bad_. But Zuko hadn’t learned his lesson.

“I didn’t expect his ambitions to rub on you like this, Ursa,” he heard Iroh said.

There was a long sigh. “Iroh, this is all for Zuko. I am doing this for my son,” her tone was firm and cold, but Zuko could hear sadness masked behind it.

“He doesn’t need your help! He doesn’t need your money! He doesn’t need _his_ money! I told you many times that he can do fine on his own! He even landed a scholarship to study at a university in Shu Jing! ” Iroh sounded furious.

“And that is exactly why I want to bring him to the Capital. My son deserves the best for his education. And now that I can afford it, I will not let you stop me from giving him what he needs. He’ll thrive more if he studies at the Royal Academy. Iroh, you know that he deserves to get that chance,” his mother reasoned.

Iroh scoffed. “Is that what you’re telling yourself?”

“What do you mean?” his mother asked.

“You abandoned him for years and now you came back, saying you want him to give what’s best for him?”

“Iroh! You know exactly what happened and you had agreed to take care of Zuko while I try- Never mind that. I’m not leaving without my son!”

“I am not letting you take him to my brother!” he heard Iroh say.

 _My brother? Does Uncle have another sibling?_ Zuko thought it was weird that his uncle never mentioned him. Then again his uncle _rarely_ says anything about his mother. _But why is he referring to him as ‘my brother’ and not ‘our brother’?_

“Iroh, Ozai is a changed man. He’s the one that suggested bringing Zuko to the Capital,” his mother said in a hushed tone.

“After 18 years? Took him long enough to have a change of mind, don’t you think?”

His mother didn’t say anything to that. But Zuko’s mind focused on the foreign name: Ozai. Who is this Ozai? _Is he his uncle and his mother’s brother?_

“Ursa you have to understand that my brother isn’t the type of person that changes his mind simply because he has grown old and sentimental. Family was never his priority,” his uncle said.

“You’re wrong! He asked me over and over to bring Zuko to the Capital because he finally realizes that family matters most!”

“No! He wants a son figure so he can have a perfect family painting for everyone to see!” His uncle said frustratingly.

“That’s not true!” His mother had lost her calm demeanor.

“Really? Then why didn’t he accept Zuko into his family when he married you? His own blood and flesh?”

“That’s-”

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked. He had parted the curtains, making his presence known. He shocked both his mother and his uncle.

“Zuko!” Ursa exclaimed and rushed to him. “Baby, it’s been so long si-”

Zuko stopped his mother, who was ready to pull him into a hug. He extended both his hands, keeping a short distance between them. He kept his gaze fixed on his uncle. “Uncle. What you said earlier, what does that mean?”

Iroh didn’t say anything. He avoided Zuko’s gaze and looked away.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all this time, baby,” Ursa began when Iroh didn’t say anything.

“Your uncle was trying to prevent our meeting, so I can't tell you. But now you're here, there's something you need to know, Zuko,” she continued.

Zuko said nothing, waiting for his mother to go on.

"The man I married, he's your father. Your real father," she said.

Zuko stood there dumbfounded. _What nonsense was his mother spitting?_

“This is something both your uncle and I have been keeping from you. And I’m really sorry that we have to keep you in the dark for so long. The situation was complicated back then, so we-”

“What do you mean _complicated_?” Zuko asked because how on Agni’s fire could his uncle and his mother lied to him all these years? And for what?

“That’s… We weren’t married, your father and I. It was summer when your father came to the village for official duty. We were young, and- I had you. I didn’t know at first and only figured out I was pregnant after he returned to the Capital. But we couldn’t get married, because he was a newly promoted ranking official, so…”

“My brother couldn’t have his image tarnished by a child out of wedlock. So instead of owning up to the mistakes he’d made, he ran away and cowardly continued living in the capital as if your mother never got pregnant. Nephew, I had warned your mother back then, and I have to warn the same thing to you. You’ll be better off without him. I’ve known him longer than even your mother,” Iroh said.

“Iroh! People change! Don’t listen to him, Zuko! Your father wanted you to be where you belong. _With him_ , as his son and heir!”

“Zuko, I’m begging you!” Iroh put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, before continuing with a much lower tone, pleading. “Stay,” he said, eyes filled with worry.

Zuko saw his teary eyes and his heart broke. Did he really need his real father when he had his uncle all this time, playing the part for him? Besides what his uncle said was true. Why did his father change his mind now and want him to enter the family? It means that all this time his father considered him as a mistake, a disgrace, which must be hidden.

But his mother is here now, asking him to come to the capital. Doesn't that mean his father really asked her to pick up Zuko? If his father doesn't want Zuko in his house, there's no way his mother would come here.

Did his father really want him there?

To be honest, he never thought about his father. He always assumed his father was dead. If his father really wants Zuko as a member of his family, isn't that a good thing? What should he do? Should he go with his mother or keep his promises to his uncle? What about Shu Jing? Master Piandao went through a lot of trouble helping him with the preparation? It wouldn’t be wise of him to just abandon it, right? And what about Sokka?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Zuko spent the whole night in the room thinking hard about his mother's offer. His heart felt heavy to leave Hira’a and it seemed like it would be better if he stayed. Early in the morning, and Zuko decided to get up early because he couldn't sleep anyway. Zuko opened his window and looked at the house next to his. When he looked at Sokka's lifeless house, he felt his heart clenched. The house will soon be filled with a baby's laughter and crying. Zuko could not constantly assume that he could maintain his relationship with Sokka. Sokka has the right to live happily with his wife and children.

Then what about Zuko? Deep in his heart, he did not want his youth to just go by in vain because he's too selfish to let go of something he knew was impossible to get from the beginning. Zuko has to start thinking about the future. His future. And also the future of his family. If he could study in the capital, then the chances of him being appointed a civil servant will be higher, and he can really follow in the footsteps of Piandao. Uncle Iroh will also be able to live more comfortably. And maybe, just maybe, he could feel how to have a father. His biological father.

Zuko came out of the room and found his uncle getting ready for morning worship. His uncle stopped pouring water into the barrel when Zuko approached him. Zuko sighed and said, "I will go to the capital with mother."

His uncle said nothing, but then he hugged Zuko tightly. Zuko was shocked because suddenly he felt his uncle's body shake. The sobs that followed were so painful for Zuko to hear. His uncle said nothing, he just continued crying. He probably knew Zuko's decision was final and nothing he could say would change his mind. Zuko didn't know what he could do to comfort the old man. So he just embraced his uncle as tight as he could. He could feel the tears falling down his face.

He would probably be heartbroken and sad to part with Sokka, but leaving his uncle would devastate him. After all, Zuko already regarded him as his parent figure, more than both his biological parents ever were.

“I’m so sorry, uncle. I know I am selfish, but I need to think about my future as well. I don’t think I can live in the village because…” Zuko didn’t finish it. He didn’t think his uncle would take it well. And he wasn’t ready for anyone else to find out either. “I need to know who my father is and if I can get a chance to study at the Royal Academy, I have to try. I just have to,” Zuko said in between sobbing.

His uncle’s face was still buried on Zuko’s chest.

“I promise to visit as often as I can and if you want to visit, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind as well. But I want you to know that I love you so much. More than anyone else in the world. I promise that I will study diligently so I can get a good job and can support us. Both of us when we live together, uncle,” Zuko said.

Iroh pulled away from the hug and looked up at his nephew. “You want to live together with me?”

Zuko couldn’t believe his ears. “Of course I want to live together with you, uncle. I know I still have my parents, but they were never there for me. You’re the one that cared for me, the one that raised me. I love you more than my own mother. And I hope that I can learn to love my family as well, but there’s just no way I could live without you, uncle. I promise you that we will be together again,” Zuko said, trying to reassure his uncle.

“Will you help me pack up? I have to inform Master Piandao about my enrollment at Shu Jing University. And I’ll inform my mother about this on my way back,” Zuko said.

“When are you leaving?” Iroh asked.

“The sooner the better,” he said before heading straight to the bathroom.

He really should’ve waited until after the morning worship. With all this information, surely his uncle wouldn’t be able to find peace to pray. And for that he felt guilty.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Piandao’s reaction to the news was unexpected and… well, shocking. He actually beamed with joy when Zuko said that he would try out for the Royal Academy. He even told Zuko to bring some scrolls and a few books with him so he could prepare for the test. And Zuko’s heart broke, because Piandao genuinely wanted the best for him. He wondered if he’d meet a teacher as dedicated as Piandao in the Capital.

His mother, as expected, had rented a hotel at the finest establishment available in the neighboring town. She’d hugged Zuko and cried because “My son will finally return home.” She said it with such joy. Though Zuko didn’t really think he’d call their house on Caldera a home just yet. Because Hira’a will always be his home.

When they arrived at the house with his mother’s fancy carriage, his uncle was waiting by the bench in front of his teashop. When he got inside, his uncle had finished packing his clothes inside two small wooden chests.

“I packed most of your clothes, but I left two pairs just in case you’re visiting,” his uncle said, going to the kitchen and returning with two steel containers. “And these are your favorite tea leaves: green tea and jasmine,” he said, putting it on top of the small chests. “Oh! And also…” his uncle said before disappearing again into his room for a second before returning with his sling bag. “I packed your brushes and ink. I also packed a few sheets of paper in a scroll container. I know there will be a lot more paper available in the city, but maybe you wouldn’t get the time to buy one immediately as you settle in, so I packed some just in case,” his uncle said, voice breaking, eyes looking anywhere but Zuko. “Oh silly me! I forgot to pack your socks! I know it’s probably going to be hot over there, but if you stay up all night-”

“Uncle,” Zuko said, and his uncle stopped his rambling. Zuko tried to hold back the tears as he hugged his uncle again.

“Nephew, do you really have to go?”

And Zuko finally lost it. Of course, he didn’t want to go. But he couldn’t stay here either. Zuko didn’t reply though, because if he said a word, he’d definitely flake and cancel this whole thing. He just cried and hugged his uncle for a while, before they both could contain themselves again.

“Promise you’ll send me letters…,” his uncle demanded.

“I will. I’ll send it for you every week,” Zuko promised.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The chauffeur helped load the chests and a few other things his uncle packed for him into the back of the carriage. Zuko’s eyes wandered to the house next door. If only he could see Sokka one last time. How he wanted Sokka to be here and told him to stay. But of course, he was out of the house. Once everything was loaded to the carriage, Zuko hugged his uncle one last time. His mother watched with a composed expression. She seemed totally unfazed by their tearful separation.

“Take care of yourself, Zuko. I will pray for you everyday so that you can be healthy and successful in anything you do,” his uncle said.

Zuko nodded and tears once again fell down his cheeks.

“Zuko?” he heard a familiar voice calling him. “Where are you going?”

Zuko patted Iroh’s back and gave one last tight squeeze before breaking away from the hug. He turned to look at Sokka as he wiped his tears away. His red puffy eyes stared dejectedly at Sokka’s bright blue eyes. Agni, he’d miss those beautiful eyes so much.

“My mother is here to pick me up. I’m going with her to the capital,” he said, giving Sokka a salute and a bow.

Sokka stood there, dumbfounded. 

"Why? How come all of a sudden?" Sokka asked. He looked very worried.

"I have decided that... I want to study in the capital," Zuko explained.

"Wait a minute... I... I need to talk to you first," Sokka said, pulling Zuko by the wrist, trying to distance themselves from Zuko's family.

Sokka's grip on his arm was tight as if he wouldn't let him go. Zuko was silent for a moment. Then he asked permission from his mother to say goodbye to Sokka, first. His mother seemed to not care and gave her permission. Sokka invited Zuko into his house. Once they were in Sokka's room, Sokka immediately hugged Zuko.

"Don't go, Zuko. Please... I love you!" he pleaded.

Zuko had never seen Sokka this vulnerable.

"We can't keep doing this, Sokka. You already have a wife and will soon be a father!" Zuko reasoned.

"I'm divorcing my wife!" Sokka blurted out. Zuko's eyes widened at that. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I just found out that he had an affair and the child she was carrying is not mine!" Sokka explained.

Hearing the shocking news, suddenly Zuko's body went limp. He took two steps back from Sokka. "Wh..what?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"Please be patient, Zuko. Just for a while... Can you do that?" Sokka begged, holding Zuko's shoulder.

"I... I can't," Zuko said dejectedly. "Even if I wait for you, Sokka, will we be together then?"

Sokka blinked confusedly. "Of course we will. Kaya wouldn't be in our way."

"That's not what I was saying, Sokka. We can't be together, not the way I want us to be and you know that," Zuko sighed.

"We can! I know we can and that's what I want, too, Zuko," he argued.

Zuko could feel the tremble in his hands. "Stil... I have a dream, Sokka. Even if we can manage to be together, I want to be 'someone' first. For Uncle, for me...."

Sokka sighed. He finally released the grip of his hand from Zuko's shoulder and sat on the bed. Zuko approached Sokka. He placed his palms on the shaved sides of his head. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. Then he pulled his head towards his chest. He'd missed his lover for sure. And it would definitely break him. But he had to be strong. He couldn't let himself live as Sokka's shadow. He needed to become his own man and find his way before becoming someone's lover.

"Come home often!" he pleaded.

"I will... I definitely will..." Zuko said, caressing Sokka's head.

"I wish you good luck," Sokka said.

There was no other choice for Sokka but to let Zuko leave. They both returned to the front of Zuko's house. Zuko saw Sokka hugging his uncle who was sobbing again when he entered the carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for comments and kudos! :D 


End file.
